It's Only Worse
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Baymax...Deactivated. And the fourteen year old boy could only stare up at the figures before him. He was frozen, unable to move as he stared on. A low chuckle, as the other one spoke, "Think that you've been given a bad lot in life, kid? Well guess what-It's gonna get worse."
1. Chapter 1

Hiro Hamada had made it a point to visit Callaghan after he'd been arrested. He understood in his eyes that he was guilty about Tadashi's death. Although he never seemed to be able to speak much during the first few times, he gradually began to talk more to him.

He explained that in the end, Abigail even became a teacher at the SFIT. That he was in her class now. He told him about the Tadashi Hamada building that had opened, then the boy paused, unable to continue.

The older man frowned, feeling once again guilty, it was his fault his brother was dead. His fault, if he'd known Abigail was still alive in there, he would've dove into the portal himself, instead of seeking revenge.

"He...Would have been proud of you." Callaghan muttered, seeing a tear streak down the boy's cheek. He knew it first hand, death is not something one gets over in time, the scar of such a thing was too deep. He knew that those words would probably only fuel his tears, "Hiro...I'm sorry." he said for the first time in the past year.

Hiro looked at the former professor, then wiped away his tear, "Tadashi really looked up to you." he started. Causing more guilt to enter the professor, Hiro continued, "He wanted to help a lot of people in life. He wanted to help heal and...I forgive you." the last part was croaked. But he obviously meant it, Callaghan was about to ask how Hiro could possibly forgive him for that, but the boy answered his question, "When I was five, Tadashi held tightly to my hand...He led me down the streets and to a house I didn't know. He knocked, and there was someone I'd never forget-The other driver. Who had gone home drunk."

The boy swallowed, then continued, "H-He almost shut the door in our faces in shock. But...Tadashi said he forgave him for it, that he didn't mean to kill our parents...I-I didn't understand how he could...But...I do now."

Hiro took in a breath, wiping away more tears, "You didn't know Tadashi was still anywhere near the building...You thought we went home with everyone else...You didn't mean to kill him..."

Callaghan began to cry now, he'd killed this boy's brother, this boy who was already orphaned in life. But Hiro Hamada-Had forgiven him? It was too much for him to take.

"Abigail says she'll visit soon." Hiro said, "I gotta get going." with that, as usual, he left.

Callaghan was being led back to his cell-Hiro may not be tall, but he was certainly the bigger man between them.

Why couldn't he forgive Krei for what he did?

Why couldn't he seem to ever talk to him after that? And keep the friendship that they'd once had?

Abigail's dissapearence was meerely an accident. She wasn't even dead.

He remembered why-Someone kept pushing him. Every day someone he didn't know gave him a note. Saying how terrible Krei was, that it wasn't fair that he wasn't rotting in prison right now.

They kept pushing every button he had. To the point where he was seeing red every time he was within ten feet of the man. But he hid it well.

A note appeared at his doorstep.

 _This robotics fair looks quite promising. Perhaps in this-You could find some closure._

Callaghan found out what he meant. The inventions there were better than ever...Then there was Krei. He was there, looking for new tech for his company.

The best one there, by far, was Hiro's microbots. Krei knew so, too. He wanted to buy them.

No, Callaghan couldn't let that happen-Then that man would cart them all away on the spot. It was in the end, Hiro's choice. But luckily both he and Tadashi seemed to sway him not to sell.

Then the fire happened, setting everything else ablaze. The inventors could rebuild, could escape. Hiro was the only one who made something durable enough to survive the flames.

He'd made it to a warehouse that he knew to be abandoned, hidden from the rest of the town, where he could begin in peace.

There was a mask and some tools waiting for him. A simple note-

 _Good job._

He knew what to do, he pulled apart one microbot in order to see how it was built, and managed to create a machine that could make more.

Newspapers occasionally were there, more than likely from whoever left them last time.

One told of the new Krei building opening. Krei stating in the papers that, despite setbacks, they needed to continue forward. Another note-

 _Was Abigail really a setback?_

Things were brought, revealing the locations of various, familiar parts.

This pushed another button in the once kind professor. But then he heard someone's voice coming in, "My...Microbots? Someone's making more."

Yelling now, "You gave me a heart attack!"

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators-Clear."

"IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!"

Nonono, Hiro was the one person who could stop him from this! He invented microbots, and would more than likely know how to deactivate them on the spot.

He put on the mask, which he'd attached to the transmitter, and commanded the microbots to attack.

He didn't want to hurt Hiro, but he wanted him out of the way. If he needed to scare or kidnap him to ensure that, he was surprisingly fine with that.

He'd hurt them all, he'd felt a bit of guilt when Hiro said his brother died. But he ignored it, trying to put the blame on the one gone.

Hiro in the end, called for Baymax, the last thing created by Tadashi, to destroy him.

Callaghan managed escape.

But all this-To be stopped by Hiro in the end. For Abigail to be alive in the portal. Hiro...Risked his life to get her back.

He didn't deserve the boy's forgiveness. But he got in nonetheless.

The guards dropped him off in his cell, and Callaghan noticed something tucked under his pillow.

Another note-

 _Your use is no more. Should you warn him or stand against us, we have no qualms in disposing of you. Or him._

What-Use? What was he doing, then? Warn...Him? Krei? Somehow that didn't seem right.. Hiro? Dispose?

"Oh...Oh no." he muttered, then saw the guards turning to look at him.

In fear, the old man swallowed the paper before they could see him. He didn't want to risk himself, he needed time to think of a way to warn Hiro anyway without setting off any red flags with..Whoever this was.


	2. In Code

Just a few days later, Hiro came in with Abigail close behind him. Hiro had bandages wrapped around his left leg.

Abigail smiled weakly at Callaghan, "Hey, dad." she said.

Hiro looked at Callaghan, "So-Uh. I'll let you two talk for awhile." he said, going silent as Abigail got her father's attention, "Dad-What happened to you?" she frowned a bit, she knew that she didn't want to guilt her father like this, but curiousity was the better of her, "You never would have done something as to attack Krei before...My incident."

Callaghan looked away, thinking now of the notes he had been given-He couldn't tell them. Not now.

"I don't know what came over me. I let it cloud my judgement...I hurt so many people when I did it." he frowned, Hiro sighed, remembering. But he didn't look mad. He'd let go of the rage he felt to Callaghan completely.

Abigail sighed, then decided not to press the subject anymore, "So Hiro told you that I teach at SFIT now, right?"

He nodded, a slight smile on his face visible.

Abigail went on to tell her father of how wonderful she thought teaching was. It put a smile on his face, he wouldn't be allowed to teach anymore-But Abigail, his precious baby, was continuing to expand minds in his place. To say he was proud of her would be an understatement.

Hiro noticed something, however, besides the pride that he felt for Abigail. It usually showed up whenever she would talk about Hiro's experiment for class or his grades. Robert Callaghan would seem rather nervous for a split-second. But then relaxed as she went onto another topic.

Suddenly Abigail realized she was needed back at the school, "Oh-Sorry. I've gotta get going." she smiled a bit sheepishly, "But I'll be back-Come on, Hiro." she held a hand to the boy.

"I'll catch up in a minute." Hiro said, Abigail nodded. Leaving.

Robert looked at the boy, uncertain. Hiro was a rather unpredictable child, as he'd proved himself against all odds. What if...Nevermind, he needed to keep Hiro away from that topic, "What happened to your leg?"

"Accident. While...Walking." Of course that meant he'd gotten into a fight with a bad guy while on patrol the night before, but there were too many guards around for Hiro to properly say what had happened.

Hiro straightened up, "Alright, what's going on with you?" he narrowed his eyes at the former professor.

In truth, the older man wanted nothing more than to warn Hiro out loud about some unknown danger-But the threat. Yes, Hiro was a superhero, but right now-He was a fifteen year old boy.

"I was just-Wanting you to look over a plan I had...For a machine...When I got out-It's nothing bad. I promise."

He pulled a sheet of paper out from his sleeve, handing it to Hiro.

The blueprint in itself was very simple invention, not unlike something he'd made before, but every now and again he'd see these...Wierd lines on it. In the exact same pattern, repeating over and over again. But they looked simple enough to be mistaken for a part of the design.

"It looks pretty cool." Hiro said, Callaghan nodded, "I would appreciate it if you took it home with you."

Hiro blinked, "Huh?"

"Please, I know I'm in no place to be the one asking for anything. But it would mean everything if you could just look over the blueprint tonight. Tell me anything you see that could be fixed."

Hiro slowly nodded in agreement-What was so special about that blueprint? It wasn't really any invention to be excited over...Unless.

"Sure thing." Hiro nodded, standing up, "I'll see you later." he announced again, leaving the station.

* * *

Hiro flopped onto his bed, looking at the blueprints that Callaghan had so wanted him to look over. After all, he'd made a promise to look at them...

Okay, so it wasn't really that. The blueprint was for a battle bot, and was pretty good, too, but it was those weird dots and lines that got him puzzling.

For the next half hour Hiro would stare at it, wondering what it was, and why it was repeatedly drawn on there, but carefully as well. Trying to blend it in with the blueprints. As though it were some code to be solved by the o-CODE!

It hit him like a ton of bricks-Robert Callaghan had written in MORSE CODE.

Hiro began to decipher the translation, bringing his memories of when he was learning it it, he began to write it down on a small sheet of paper.

 **D-A-N-G-E-R**

 **S-O-M-E-O-N-E-C-O-M-I-N-G**

He blinked at the message-Why couldn't Callaghan tell him that when they were talking face-to-face?

Unless...He was threatened somehow?

Hiro quickly rolled up the little message, and threw it in the trash bin. He needed to think now. No, he needed to act now, "Baymax!" he looked at the robot standing on his charging station, "Suit up, buddy. We're making another visit."

* * *

Robert's eyes widened as he looked at the note left on his bed-Written in...Morse code. He swallowed, his hands were shaking as he picked up the letter, and read over what it said-

 _G-O-O-D-B-Y-E_


	3. Fujitas

Fujitas were known well for their stealth.

But what they were doing now was anything but.

The trio were skating as fast as they could through the prison, dodging the police attempts to apprehend them. It was obvious the three women had the upper hand in his. The police were beyond grateful when they saw Hiro and Baymax show up.

It was too much coincidence. Hiro knew in an instant that they were here for Callaghan, "Baymax-" he started. But soon Baymax moved to the side to avoid one of the women, who grinned rather creepily at them.

Hiro got himself higher on the robot, accessing his glove to use a new upgrade-A Taser. He pointed the glove at her, but she soon skated away.

Now there was a scramble to catch them, as Hiro, Baymax, and several others began to take chase.

Admittedly, Hiro needed to slip down off of his friend in order to go faster. This unintentionally separated the boy from his robot, and as much as he'd hated that-It was more important to stop the fujitas.

Hiro and two other officers managed to get one of them into a corner, she was the shortest one, whose outfit was pink. She grinned, moving her blonde hair behind her ear. Hiro once again lifted his hand to taze the woman. When she smirked, the tone in her voice that in which one would use to talk to a small child, "I'd think twice about that, little cutie." The woman pointed behind Hiro.

Hiro paused, despite his better judgment and he glanced back to see the officers knocked out and another woman standing over him, she was average in height and had her hair black hair in a bun with two hair sticks in it, there was an eye patch on her and she wore blue. Hiro tried to react, but suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Baymax was walking down the hallway, "Hiro?" his calm voice called out.

"Hey there-Med bot thing." a new voice was heard from behind.

The robot turned to meet the owner of the voice.

The third of the fijutas was standing there, the tallest one who wore green, her hair as well in a bun with a single hair stick going through it. She grinned at him, and Baymax spoke up.

"I recall you from my database-You were at the bot fighting ring and you-"

"Yeah, yeah." the woman waved it off, Baymax continued, "You are currently known to my database as a-Fugitive. I must take you into custody now."

"Your first and most dominant program is 'health care' though, isn't it?" she smirked. Baymax paused, "It is true my primary objective is to help the sick and injured."

"Well you can arrest me now, but honestly, your charge is hurt."

"Hiro has been injured?" Baymax blinked, "Contacting team for assistance-"

"Wait-" the tall woman didn't seem to see that coming, and tried to stop him. But it was too late.

"Team contacted." he turned to the woman, "I must now tend to Hiro's injuries."

She growled, muttering something under her breath that sounded awfully like 'messes everything up' and 'running low on time' as she led Baymax into another room.

The other two in the trio were waiting in there with an unconscious Hiro laying on the ground. His helmet was off and he had a strained look on his face.

Baymax began to waddle over to the boy, scanning him quickly and noticing there was a blow to his head, without question he began to treat the wound.

The three gathered together, the one who brought in Baymax looked annoyed, "We'll need to hurry, you guys-Stupid robot contacted the other team members."

A silence went throughout the room for a moment as they discussed things, assigning roles to themselves.

"I'll take care of Callaghan." the one in blue announced.

"I'll distract the officers." pink.

"I'll run program TOMEO." the one in green announced, turning to the robot.

The other two dashed from the room, leaving only her. "Okay, Baymax. Time for a new upgrade." She produced a chip from what almost seemed like nowhere. It was purple in color and had a label that read in large, bold letters-

 **TOMEO.**


	4. Taken

The green fujita smirked as she'd gotten the chip into the robot. Baymax paused, his systems taking in the new data. He tilted his head, "I fail to see-" a bounce in his voice suddenly gave him a new sentence, "Internal download complete. I must deactivate to allow-"

"Okay, I am satisfied with my care." she rolled her eyes.

Baymax paused, looking around, unable to see his charging station, she groaned mentally, "Your battery should be fine for now, just deflate here."

The robot seemed to listen, his armor falling down onto a pile of deflated vinyl.

The tall fujita looked over at Hiro, whose head was bandaged up, "Okay, now for you." she sighed, when she heard a voice in her ear, "Gogo Tomago just burst in-I don't know how long it'll be before the rest get here!"

She groaned mentally once more, talking back to her with a microphone, "I'll take care of her, the rest shouldn't be far. You go back and start the van. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Are we taking Little Cutie with us?"

"Yeah, we're taking 'Little Cutie' with us."

"Okay, over and out."

She looked down at Hiro. He still had a bandage on his head, and he was shifting a bit. But he should still be out for awhile, she'd made certain of that. The woman reached down and picked the boy up, soon skating further into the building. Easily catching the attention of the fastest member of the team.

Gogo glared as she saw Hiro in the woman's arms. She simply smirked as she held onto the boy, mocking her even with the look on her face.

The other responded by opening her visor, and pulling out her gum. Placing it on the side of her helmet she began to move even faster than before, so that only a blur of yellow could be seen from her. Suddenly a rope vanished from a nearby wall and the woman smirked. Waiting now.

When the timing was right she literally flung Hiro into the air, dashing straight forward in motion to skate. Gogo, unable to realize her attack would miss, scrambled to try to make up for it. But her efforts were in vain, as suddenly the green fujita came back, swiping a leg under to finish her job, she reached out and Hiro fell back into her arms.

Gogo glared, and suddenly there was a chase between the two.

Honey Lemon suddenly made an appearance in the nearby shadows, she watched Gogo chase the green fujita and dialed something on her purse, reaching for the chem ball that would be made. But was stunned to realize it never came.

Her eyes trailed down to see it was in the hands of the blue fujita. She grinned, juggling the chem ball lightly as she threw it down on Honey Lemon's feet-Effectively trapping her to the floor.

An amused smirk came across her face as she watched Honey Lemon attempt to escape from the goo of her own creation, when another voice joined in the fray, "You had better surrender-Now!"

She simply turned to see the point of a plasma blade within inches of her nose, "You're cornered!" Wasabi grinned in victory. But it turned into a confused frown as the smirk returned to the woman, her eyes moving from the plasma to Wasabi.

She went onto the ground, Wasabi tried to register what she did but her movements were proven to be too quick, suddenly she was on his left side.

Wasabi moved his hand to try to attack, but a blow to his arm threw him off, then a swipe at his legs moved his position to the ground.

Wasabi's plasma blades deactivated from the impact, he'd hoped they didn't break, and the fujita looked over him.

Then suddenly her forehead connected to him, knocking the boy out.

Honey gasped, "Wasabi!" she called out, now trying to dial another chem ball out, her wrist was grabbed by the woman and held tightly, her purse literally ripped from her shoulder, causing the girl to cry out in pain, and she looked at it. Then a smile crept up, she dialed a few things, took the chem ball that came, and walked away, tossing the purse far enough away that she couldn't reach it.

Gogo continued to chase after the one in green, her glare seeming to get worse, when she barely noticed a bit of blue.

Then ice everywhere.

Gogo let out a a groan of pain as she realized what had happened.

The blue fujita grinned at her, then looked at the one in green. With a nod they both darted off from sight, out of the prison, and out of the team's sight before even Gogo could catch up.

The team were in shock, barely able to realize how...Easily they'd just been taken down.

They heard some off the still-conscious officers calling for an ambulance for...Callaghan?

Suddenly there was a startled cry, followed by a 'No probs. It's cool.'

And Fred walked into the room.

"Are where were you!?" Gogo hissed as Honey Lemon helped Wasabi sit up. Her feet being freed by Gogo's discs.

Fred laughed a bit sheepishly, "I just got the munchies, figured I'd just y'know-Stop by the nearby food truck. Get a snack on the way. Found out they were all out of fish tacos! Can you even believe that?! But in the end I still managed to get a grappling hook!" Fred reached into the mouth of his costume, pulling out the item he was so proud of, "Since, y'know all great superheroes need a grappling hook!"

"How did buying fish tacos lead you to buy a grappling hook?" Honey blinked.

"Like I said-They were totes all out of tacos. But they had a grappling hook instead!"

Gogo growled at how absurd his story was, deciding to speak up again now, "Hiro's been kidnapped!"

* * *

They put 'Little Cutie' in the back of the van, the fujita in blue getting back with him in the event he woke up, the pink fujita had her cheeks puffed, "Seriously, we need a better getaway vehicle. You know how many times I was asked for fish tacos tonight?"

"Don't care. It's a good disguise." the one in green rolled her eyes, then looked around, "So you got rid of that old grappling hook like I told you to?" she raised an eye.

The other nodded happily, "Sure did!"


	5. Password Required

There was a mad scramble throughout the team. Search for anything else important, get out. That was their plan.

They found Baymax, deflated in a pile of armor.

They looked at one another in shock, as Hiro NEVER deactivated Baymax.

They gathered up the robot, as well as the armor and left right as the ambulance arrived.

Taking him back to the 'Nerd Lab' as it'd been to affectionately named, they placed Baymax in his secondary charger in what is now Hiro's lab.

"Okay, so now we just need to activate him." Wasabi nodded, looking at the armor instead. They'd changed out of their superhero clothing, should the case arrive when someone else showed up at school at night.

Gogo looked at Fred, then proceeded to punch him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Fred called, holding the arm that he absolutely swore would bruise now.

The vinyl began to inflate.

Start up procedure came, and Baymax took a look at Fred's arm. Properly treating it, then the robot looked around, looking for someone, "I cannot locate my prolonged and primary patient-Hiro Hamada. Within range of my scanner. Where has he gone?" The robot tilted his head.

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke up.

"He's been kidnapped." Honey Lemon muttered.

Baymax processed the information, "Kidnapping would be bad for Hiro's mental state. As it could lead him to become, depressed. Or fearful. It may also cause him to go into social withdrawal-"

"We're going to get him back!" Honey Lemon cut in.

"Hiro also has an injury on his-Head." Baymax informed.

That didn't help any, as they bit their lips, looking at one another.

Fred realized, "Wait a sec, dudes! Baymax is built to record everything he sees, we can just use that!" Fred grinned, puffing his chest a little proud of himself.

The other three rolled her eyes, Wasabi looked at Baymax, "Can you replay what happened?"

Baymax looked down at his belly, "Replaying events now."

The picture started, but was quickly turned to static, the eyes of the robot turned purple, "Error. File locked."

"Locked? Tadashi didn't program him to do that!" Wasabi jerked back from it. Looking at Baymax, whose eyes were still purple, he ignored that and tried again, "Can you unlock it?"

Baymax tilted his head, "Error. Request denied. Password required to see patient files of-Fujitas-and-Hiro Hamada."

"Now Hiro's files are locked, too?" Honey blinked, "Baymax-Why?"

"I am running a new program. A password is required to see patient files."

They looked at one another, and then pressed the access port-Whatever was going on, they needed to change it as fast as possible.

"Access denied to patient-Honey Lemon."

The others all got the same results. That worried them even more, whoever did this wanted to keep the team far from their trail, and so far they were doing a good job.

"I hope Hiro's okay.." Honey Lemon muttered.

* * *

When Hiro woke up, he realized he wasn't in the same place he'd been knocked out. His heart rate began to go up, and he sat up. Looking around.

The room wasn't familiar. He wasn't at home. He decided that he couldn't let that freak him out just yet.

 _Time to go over my friend's rooms._ Hiro thought, looking at the room.

It had blue walls. That cut out Honey Lemon's house, she lived with her parents still, and her walls were...Blech, PINK.

He looked around, finding tools everywhere. Just...Lying there. As well as some spare parts. Okay, definitely not Wasabi's apartment.

Couldn't be Gogo's as he was on a regular bed, she would've put him on her futon.

Fred was cut off of the list, as he'd awoken in Fred's house before. Fred never wanted the poor boy to be bored the moment he woke up, so he'd always left some AWESOME video games, some rare comics (With a STRICT warning label not to damage them), and some action figures. Not to mention the lack of Heathcliff coming in with some food.

Also Baymax was not there.

That made him more nervous than the fact that he was in an unfamiliar room. Baymax, his best friend, and the last thing his older brother ever invented was not next to him.

"It's okay.." he sighed to himself, hugging his arms. He breathed again.

 _I put trackers in my suit for this specific reason, Baymax'll-_

He looked at his hands, and saw his gloves weren't on them. His eyes trailed again to the floor, seeing the gloves sitting there. The panel he'd so carefully added to protect the programming interface was open, and it was smashed.

"...How...Did they know?" he wondered aloud.

A door opened, and he saw the pink fujita coming in with some hot wings, "Hey there, Little Cutie!" she squealed out his nickname, "My boss said you'd be hungry when you woke up, and apparently hot wings were your favorite, made them the spiciest I can-It'll make your face numb!"

Hiro blinked, looking at her, then the food. Then back at her.

His heart was pounding against his chest, "Y-YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME?!"


	6. Aunt Cass

She laughed, "No, we specifically didn't spy on you. Eh maybe someone did spy, but whatever."  
Hiro glared at her for how she blew it off.

A squeal, she darted over and pinched one of his cheeks, "Too cute!"

He swatted her hands away, not releasing his glare at the girl in front of him.

"Come on, don't be like that, I was told if you ate your food and were a good boy you could have gummy bears." she smirked at him.

That didn't help, not this time, "..What do you want out of me." he ask-No, demanded from the girl.

She shrugged, "Can't tell you. Don't worry, though-In a few days you'll see our boss, and he'll let you know." The fujita poked his nose, "Now, you eat up and I'll be back soon you cutie pie."  
"Quit calling me cute!" he hissed at her.  
"Too late!" she suddenly pulled Hiro into a hug, "You're so cute I'd adopt you right here and now if I could-"  
"No." he hissed, placing his hands on her shoulders and trying to push her off. But her grip was firm. _Well, Aunt Cass. It looks like you've got some competition now._

A throat was heard clearing, Hiro looked up to see the blue fujita standing in the room and the girl released him, looking sheepish, "Sorry, Hotaru." she smiled, pinching Hiro's cheek again and walking out of the room. Setting the hot wings next to him on the bed. Leaving only Hiro and the other one-Hotaru?

The woman stood by the doorway, her eyes-Eye technically, patch and all, looked at the tools. Hiro scowled, "You want me to build something, don't you?"  
Hotaru looked at him, then shook her head.

The young boy wasn't completely certain to believe her or not. But by the look she had on her face she most likely was telling the truth, honestly. So that was one thing it wasn't.  
"Are you gonna torture me? Kill me? Seriously, what do you want?" he said and groaned in his head. Not knowing in itself was torture enough.

He was surprised when she spoke up, "I'm gonna force feed you if you don't eat your food before it gets cold."

He looked at it. Okay, Hiro didn't really wanna eat the food. Even though he was hungry-What if there was something in there?

"Not hungry." he lied.

A growl came from the other side. Suddenly his chin was grabbed, and he could feel his lip beginning to burn from the spices pushed against it as she forced the food into his mouth.

As soon as the bit of wing was in his mouth she clamped a hand over it, "Now chew it or so help me I will do it for you."

This girl would obviously follow through with her threats-Hiro complied and began to chew. It wasn't bad, really. Probably would be better if it wasn't force fed and he wasn't in a kidnapping situation.

"Swallow or I will make you."

He obeyed, not wanting to know how she'd make him if he didn't.  
She held up another piece and his eyes widened, grabbing her wrist that held his chin, "No no! I'll eat it!" he told her. She smirked, placing it down on the plate and shoving it in his hands.

Hiro had no choice-Obediently he ate the food he was given. Watching the woman as he did, despite the burning sensations in his mouth he tried to keep a straight face.

Hiro wondered what his friends were doing.

* * *

Cass slammed on the button, activating manually the security system her nephews had given to her as a Christmas present-It'd stopped a lot of break-ins and she was very proud of them. Sure, they had torn apart the house to install it but it was well worth their effort.

But something told her that this wasn't going to be enough. She needed to hide from them. Fast.

The doors were locking themselves, trapping the invaders for now in whatever room they were in, cameras would activate and the police called.

Cass ran into Hiro's room, looking around frantically.

That's it-Tadashi's side.

She felt a sting in her heart as she pulled it open, closing it behind her when she got in.

She heard something break-The doors downstairs.

Cass then dove under the bed.

All she heard were footsteps, and she held her breath. Hopefully they wouldn't find her..

The woman bit her lip as she saw the slider open up and boots stomp around-What had Hiro done no-No no, this couldn't be Hiro's fault in any way. He was a good boy, his life turned around completely from where he was going. Sure, he lied to her about going to collage the first few days-But his friends confirmed to her he was doing nothing bad. And she believed them. They were good kids, too.

She saw the feet turn around, and if they weren't still so close to her she'd let out a sigh of relief.

Until she heard a cat.

Mochi darted through the room-Undoubtedly looking for her. She'd adopted the cat to make Tadashi and Hiro feel better when they were younger, but the little fatty had attached to Cass the most. And would follow her everywhere.

Today Mochi had been very clingy. And that was a horrible thing.

The large cat darted under the bed, and the feet turned back to it.

The next thing Cass had known was her wrists were grabbed and she was pulled out from under her hiding place.

She gasped in sharply, her breath hurting her now. As now before her was one of the most infamous criminals in San Fransokyo. One that the Big Hero 6 even had a hard time keeping up with.

"E-Everwraith!"


	7. Everwraith

Baymax had vanished.

Just out of the blue, gone. They'd only taken their eyes off of him for a second to look over Hiro's computer for an answer. Then they turned back and the robot was gone.

They quickly donned their hero gear and rushed out of the door.

Gogo was easily the best one for a quick hunt, as she was the fastest on the team. She continued to dart down alleyways, in hopes of finding the giant white puff of a robot. They all were speaking over their communicators.

"Baymax isn't still in the school grounds." Honey Lemon said, having stayed behind to check.

"Not near the docks. When Hiro said Baymax was hard to keep up with I thought he was lying!" Wasabi was heard on the other end.

"Not in my neighborhood, but I'll keep checking." Fred was heard. Gogo looked up to see a ring of fire in the distance, "Fred, stop!" she hissed into the headset, "This is serious!"

"Fine, doesn't looks as cool though."

Gogo rolled her eyes, "I'm rounding the corner near Lu-" she paused, seeing the Lucky Cat Cafe next to her. Its door was completely torn off. And its windows were smashed. Gogo placed her finger on the button again, "Hang on, you guys. It looks like someone's broken into the cafe. I'm going in to investigate."

"I'll come back you up!" Honey Lemon was heard on the other side of it.

"Don't worry, we'll be there!" Fred was heard.

"Wait-What if they're still in there? Hang on, I'm coming, too!" Wasabi was heard.

Gogo didn't wait for back up. As she knew that whoever had broken in would more than likely get away before they came.

She went in to see the display case shattered, and pastries that weren't now covered in glass were scattered about-One had a bite in it. No doubt stress eating when they told her that Hiro had been kidnapped.

Gogo managed to make her way upstairs, a feat that was actually quite impressive seeing as she did it discs and all, and looked about the place.

Every door was smashed, they were obviously not looking for something, but rather some _one_.

Gogo finally reached Hiro's room and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Tadashi's side of the room had not only been opened for the first time since Hiro grabbed out Tadashi's hat, saying that 'Tadashi should come with him his first day'.

But what was worse?

The covers were thrown, the foot of it was cracked, and some books were destroyed.

She heard a mew for help.

Gogo looked and sitting next to Tadashi's bed was Mochi, his paw had been broken it appeared, and surprisingly wrapped up.

"I really am sorry for the damage." a robotic voice was heard not far.

Gogo spun around and was within feet of a kitsune mask.

"Everwraith." she growled, reaching to press a button, but her hands were quickly grabbed and suddenly they were forced behind her.

Gogo managed to flip him over in front of her, and he grabbed her ankle, pulling her down and stomping on it. She suppressed a loud scream when she felt a crack.

"Listen, Gogo. You'll be fine, just can't have you getting in my way-By the by, where's your little leader-Hiro?"

Gogo glared at him all the more-She was certain a mocking smirk was behind that mask

He looked about, as if searching for something, "Or maybe that robot. Ha-" suddenly he started coughing, which sounded forced and odd in his robotic voice, "B-Baymax."

"What have you done with them?" she hissed at Everwraith.

"Me? Why, I never. I can't ask a genuine question about Hiro and H-B-B-Baymax?"

She tried to throw a disc at him, but she was suddenly knocked out.

* * *

The rest of the team came to the Lucky Cat Cafe slower than they would've liked, but there wasn't anything to be done about it.

They all rushed in, "Gogo!" Honey Lemon called into her communicator, trying to get a hold of her.

Static from the other side.

The team split up and searched the house, Wasabi called them upstairs after only a couple of minutes.

Gogo was flopped over on Hiro's bed, lower half of the armor on her left leg was pretty much just torn off, but it looked quite neat-So maybe it was cut off? And there was a cast carefully placed onto the leg. A note left next to her-

 _Stay out of my way 'heroes'. Next time I won't be so generous._


	8. Heathcliff

The team had gathered up Gogo and had taken her to get proper medical attention. That was a rather difficult choice, seeing as she was still in her superhero gear for the most part. Thankfully, Heathcliff knew where she could go without question-Armor and all...And that was in a hospital wing in Fred's house, with doctors sworn to secrecy. They wondered if there was anything that _didn't_ exist in that place.

They looked at one another and bit their lips, they still missed more than ever the fluffy white robot who would scan her on an hourly basis and alert them to any and all changes in her system.

The doctors were surprised with how well-treated her leg was, though. Describing her care as hospital quality. And they told the team she'd be able to leave just as soon as she woke up.

They gathered around her bed, and were were discussing what had just happened. Trying to make sense of it.

"Why would he take care of her leg?" Honey wondered aloud.

That was a good question, seeing as the man had no reason to do so. They looked at Gogo once again, and then at the cast.

Then Gogo woke up, her head darting about the place searching for something. But then resting on the cast around her leg, she made a look of distaste. This was going to keep her off her skates, off her bikes, and going...Slow. For a long time.

"What happened, Gogo?" Honey Lemon asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Gogo glared still, only coming up with one word to answer it, "...Everwraith."

The entire team gasped as they remembered the villain well from chasing him down. They looked at her with worry, "Are you okay?"

She stretched back, her face would say 'just fine' until she glared at her leg again.

"I'd be better if I didn't need that thing." she muttered. Wasabi sighed, "I'm afraid you can't come patrolling with us for awhile."

"I kinda guessed that." Gogo rolled her eyes.

They'd never say it out loud, but internally they were quite frightened.

They were down one more team member, that meant that their patrols were now another twenty-five percent more dangerous. Inside, they all wondered if they were going to manage to bring this guy in with only three team members

They didn't realize, however, that as they were talking still, they were being watched.

Heathcliff stood for awhile in the doorway, he listened to the team and saw the concerns on their face. The butler turned, then started to make his way down the halls of the mansion.

He stopped before the family portrait, and placed his hand carefully upon the wall.

Suddenly, the wall began to open itself up, revealing an entire hidden room within it. A room used for a superhero who was currently out right now.

Heathcliff walked over to the computer that was on the opposite wall, sitting in the chair he began to type in a message. A message that would be distributed to many heroes throughout the world.

 _The Big Hero 6 are in trouble. We request any hero willing to lend their aid to help._

Heathcliff watched the monitor, seeing as his request for help went out...But with shockingly little response. He wondered why, and almost allowed a saddened expression cross his face.

Then a little message appeared at the bottom of the screen.

 _Hang on, I'm on my way._

The loyal butler then stood up, and fixing the chair, he left the room. Preparations for their arrival still needed to be made, after all. He didn't show it but he was very glad that someone was coming to lend their aid to the team.

* * *

Cass snapped at the man who was in the next room, "SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T LET MY BABY GO, I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT IT WON'T BE PRETTY! YOU HEAR ME!?" she slammed a fist against the door, wincing from the pain she'd caused herself from it. She rubbed her now-injured hand as she kept shouting, "HASN'T HE SUFFERED IN LIFE ENOUGH BECAUSE OF GREEDY PEOPLE LIKE YOU!?" Tears began to slip past her eyes and rolled down her cheeks when Cass blinked. But she kept her voice stronger, "JUST LET HIM GO!"

No response, as usual. He kept watching the computer in front of him, typing somethings into it, then paused a moment.

A signal was being sent to heroes of the world. Signaling to help the Big Hero 6.

"Can't have that.." he muttered in a quiet voice. It was an often overlooked fact that the villain Everwraith was a skilled hacker. And with little effort he managed to block out the signal from leaving the San Fransokyo area.

He didn't count on seeing a response coming back to the message, though.

 _Hang on, I'm on my way._

Everwraith tilted his head in confusion, "Now...I wasn't aware that there were other heroes in the city.." he began to type furiously onto the machinery in front of him. Then pulled up a few videos that had taken second to the doings of the team in question in the eyes of the news. They were very few, but quite interesting to the villain watching.

He watched them all over and over again, and if one could see his face, he'd be grinning ear to ear, "Oh, now I remember you." He placed his hand on the side of his masked head, resting his elbow on the table, humming a tune that, thanks to his voice, was rather eerie, "You gave up on me. But that's alright-Despite it all I'll never give up on you."


	9. Teaming up

The next morning, the team was gathered in Fred's room, attempting to come up with a plan, they missed Hiro in this situation. He was great at coming up with strategies, but he was still missing, no doubt in their mind thanks to Everwraith, and the villain was still out there with their smallest member!

They crumpled every piece of paper that they were drawing on. They couldn't seem to come up with an idea that was good enough for them.

Then a knock at the door, "Sorry to disturb you all, but there is someone waiting for you in the garden." the familiar voice of Heathcliff came from the other side.

They looked up in surprise. Who would possibly...?

Slowly, they stood up, Gogo using the crutches she'd been given to help her. And they soon made their way to the garden, following Heathcliff.

"I couldn't help but notice your predicament, and have taken the liberty to send out a call for assistance."

"You what?" Gogo popped her gum.

"Here-" Heathcliff stopped. Gesturing a hand in front of him.

They turned their heads, their eyes widening.

There was a man standing in red armor, not unlike their own, there were glowing lines heading throughout his suit that were yellow. He looked at the team, his visor was tinted orange and made it impossible to see his face underneath.

"Please allow me to introduce Sunfire." Heathcliff announced to them, "He is here to help you."

The team looked at him with wide eyes, then Fred jumped up in front of the team, and next to the man. Revealing that he and Sunfire were close to the same height, he wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder, "I've heard of you-Another vigilante like us! And you can create and manipulate fire-OH MAN-This'll be AWESOME! I can see it now!" Fred thrust his hand forward, shrinking back a bit as he took on a 'dramatic' voice and look, "The heroes find themselves being plucked off one by one. And the only way to stop the supervillain is with a SUPERHERO TEAM UP!"

He thrust his hands into the air for a cheer.

"Fred." Gogo called to him, "Come here. I need to tell you what's going to happen next, then."

Innocently, Fred jumped over to the woman, and he regretted it as she greeted him with another punch in the arm, "OUR LIFE IS NOT A COMIC BOOK." she hissed.

Sunfire cleared his throat, his voice was deepened and a little muffled by the helmet, "It's okay, like Heathcliff said though, I'm here to help you guys. If you'll let me."

"DUDE-" Fred started, but silenced with a little whimper when Gogo held up her fist.

"Of course." Honey Lemon smiled at him, "Thank you, Sunfire. We're really grateful to have you helping us."

Sunfire nodded his head. Then paused a moment, looking at the team for a long time as though he were thinking about something. Then spoke up, "I think that the first thing we should do is find your leader."

* * *

"Natsuki! Hotaru! He's trying it again!" the voice of the pink fujita was heard down the hall, but Hiro ignored it.

He needed to escape.

This was his third time trying in the past couple of days.

Admittedly, Hiro knew that sprinting at his first chance to escape and hoping to find the exit wasn't the best of plans. But really, there wasn't much else to try at the moment.

He heard the echoes of the other two starting to skate around the building. He swallowed hard, trying each door he happened upon in hopes that it'd be unlocked.

And so far, they were all locked.

Until Hiro came to one specific door, that opened almost on its own.

Without even bothering to think rationally about it the boy darted into it.

Only to bounce backwards against something.

"Hiro? You have fallen." a calm and familiar voice was heard.

His brown eyes darted up to look at what he'd come across, then a wide smile plastered itself against his face, "Baymax!"


	10. Sedation

Baymax bent over, picking up the boy, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro laughed, patting the bot's arm, he didn't really mind being picked up anymore by his best friend, but he was still in a hurry, "Nothing hurts, buddy. But we've gotta get moving!" He then tried to roll out of his friend's arms, only to get himself in an upright position before Baymax held tightly to him. Preventing his escape.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock, he glanced back at his friend, "W-What!?"

He pushed against the robot's strong arms as he struggled for escape, Baymax instead tightened his hold. Making Hiro momentarily gasp for breath.

"Good job, Baymax. You caught him!" a new voice came in.

Hiro looked up, and glared as he saw Natsuki, the green fujita, standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed, and a horribly annoying smirk on her face.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Baymax?" Hiro gritted, breathing heavily still, and trying again to push out of the bot's arms.

Natsuki didn't answer him, instead, she looked at Baymax, "I think that your patient needs a sedative." she said plainly.

Hiro's eyes widened, and he tried to look at the health care bot, who seemed to be listening to the lady's commands, "Wait-"

But his eyes began to feel heavy already, and a pain was quickly making its way through Hiro's arm.

Then the world was very calm, before going black.

* * *

Gogo could only find herself watching as the rest of the team gathered with Sunfire. Making a strategy to rescue Hiro, and narrowing down all potential places he could be kept.

Two things kept bothering her.

The first was the cast on her leg, it not only prevented her from helping the rest of the team, but it would also make her slow no matter what for weeks while the bone healed.

The second was Sunfire himself. It's not that she hated the guy. In fact, she'd heard a lot of good things about him. She'd also watched the few existing videos of his good deeds.

But she couldn't help but feel like something was...Off about this guy.

He didn't want to take off his mask in front of them, or lift his visor. Okay, that could be excused. Even though they were all superheroes, he obviously just wanted to withhold his secret identity. Knowing Fred, he'd be calling Sunfire up every hour to patrol if he knew who the man really was.

But what really concerned her was he seemed to know...Too much about Everwraith.

Sunfire revealed to the team that Everwraith had a special armor under his long cloak that could protect his body from most attacks. But it had a weakness-If it was hit directly with fire it could be severely weakened. Leaving him vulnerable to most any attack.

When the team questioned how he knew this, he waved it off like it was nothing. As though he'd learned it from someone who worked for the villain. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred seemed rather content with that answer.

Gogo knew better than that. She wanted with all of her might to rip the helmet from Sunfire now, and demand all of the answers from him.

But that couldn't be done...Not yet, anyway.

After all, tonight they had planned a rescue for Hiro and his aunt. Spending literally the entire day painstakingly narrowing down the places where the prodigy and his aunt would possibly be. They'd all agreed to split up, Honey Lemon and Sunfire on one side of town, Wasabi and Fred on the other. Gogo would keep tabs on where everyone was. AKA-Make certain Fred didn't get distracted and yell at him if he did.

They'd all gather at the area once someone would find where they were. Honey Lemon and Fred would make a distraction for the Fujitas, while Wasabi and Sunfire went in to get the child and his most-likely-now-grey-haired-aunt.

Then, she promised herself, when the mission was done-When Hiro and Cass were back home safe-she would track Sunfire down if she needed to. But she was gonna get the full truth from him.


	11. Suspicious Minivan

There was a crash followed by a clatter clatter upstairs and Abigail gasped in horror. But she recovered quickly-Was there someone in her house? She couldn't let them get away. Grabbing a katana from nearby just in case, she walked up to see what was going on.

She narrowed her eyes, silver armor that had been so proudly displayed before was knocked over. She jumped a bit when she heard voices, "Fred-Be normal for like-Two minutes!" that voice sounded like it was outside. But the next one..

"I can totally handle this!"

Abigail turned to see her window had been broken, and a...Kaiju? Standing by it? With a...Grappling hook? In his claws? She remembered what the other voice had said and quickly realized, "Fred...?" as in the mascot from the SFIT? Well, the voice made sense..

Fred responded to his name being called and looked at her. She could feel he was a bit nervous at that, he even dropped the item in shock. No denying their identity now.

Abigail lowered the katana with a sigh in relief, so it wasn't a burglar. Just Fred-Who is apparently a part of that superhero group-probably doing something crazy, he was known to do things like that...Wait-

"Is that a...Grappling hook?" she wondered aloud, her eyes going to the object.

Fred blinked inside of his costume, wanting to think of a proper response to this, after all she knew! She KNEW! Oh, man-Superheroes were NOT supposed to be found out! It could lead to their loved ones being in danger or something.

There was only one thing to do.

"No!" he reached an arm out of the kaiju mouth, using a weak smoke bomb that barely did anything and cleared quickly, then he jumped back out of the window. Leaving the grappling hook behind as well.

Abigail sighed a bit in annoyance, her window was broken-Okay, that was easy to fix.

But seriously, what had she done that warranted ANYONE from the Big Hero 6 to visit her?

The young woman walked up, picking up the grappling hook-She'd definitely get a call from Fred tomorrow asking for it back. The kid always ranted about how cool those things were.

But she couldn't help but stare at the window, then the hook. She let a sigh escape her lips, "Did you think that I took Hiro or something?" she wondered aloud, walking back to the armor and started to fix it. Abigail frowned a bit, half wishing that Fred had stayed awhile-She really wanted to help in some way. Whoever this was had her dad in the hospital, and had also kidnapped her favorite student.

Then her phone rang.

* * *

Fred had almost landed atop of Wasabi, who let out a shriek before he straightened himself.

"Find anything?" he asked. Fred shook his head, "Uh-N-No. Total mistakes, dude-This is the Callaghan house!"

Wasabi's eyes widened at the realization, "Was Abigail-"

"Yes!"

They both looked hugely embarrassed, as they sprinted from the place as fast as their legs could carry them, Wasabi calling into the mic, "Gogo-You gave us the wrong address!"

Gogo spoke up on the other end, "Did not! I told you the house NEXT DOOR."

The two were groaning mentally, how could they seriously mess up THAT BADLY?

Fred managed to bounce himself back up first, "That's okay-We'll just go BACK to that house-Ah no I totes left my grabbling hook in there!" he made an overly dramatic gesture with his arms.

Wasabi rolled his eyes, "You've got super jump!" he pointed out to the kaiju hero.

"Uh-EXCUSE ME, Wasabi. Every great superhero needs a grappling hook, even you should know-HOLD UP!"

Fred ran off, leading to Gogo screaming in his ears to focus on the mission, but he ignored it and sent out a response of his own to the entire team, "Hang on everyone-Suspicious minivan driving off!"

There was absolute dead silence on the other end. And it lasted about thirty seconds before Gogo responded, he could see her gritting her teeth from pure annoyance as she did so, "Suspicious...Minivan. Are you even kidding me?"

Wasabi caught up, glaring at Fred as he saw the minivan, it was a red color. He watched for a moment to see if there was anything to justify Fred's running off. But couldn't find anything. Their licence plate was valid, tags were in order, and quite frankly, with how they followed the traffic laws one could swear it was Wasabi's driving twin.

"Are you kidding me, Fred?" he pinched his nose in annoyance, exhausted from everything that was happening, and the lateness of the night.

"Come on, Wasabi-It's totally suspicious! Who goes out at...2:30?"

"Some people enjoy midnight drives." he pointed out to Fred.

"I'm getting some bad vibes for it, dude. I think we should follow!" he positioned ready to run. Gogo shouted in his ear.

"FRED! Shut up and listen, just get moving and focus on the task!"

Fred was very hesitant to, but obeyed, soon following Wasabi to the correct house.

In truth, they might've checked the vehicle a couple of hours ago. But they were so tired, their minds went into a zombie-like state. Only focused on the one thing. Except Fred, who seemed to get an extra burst of energy in his fatigue.

They shouldn't have let their exhaustion make them so focused on only checking the buildings.

Had they listened to Fred, they would've seen it turn a corner.

They would've seen the minivan drive clear to the docks of San Fransokyo.

They would've also seen a man step out of the van once it was stopped.

They would've especially seen him put a kitsune mask on.

And had they waited long enough after, they would've seen a fish taco truck drive up.


	12. Betrayal

The pink fujita was the first one out of the truck, hugging the limp form of Hiro closely, she seemed rather disappointed to have to give him over to Everwraith.

The back doors of the truck were opened, Baymax stepped out of it, followed by Hotaru.

Natsuki stepped out from the front of the truck, "Alright." she looked rather annoyed, "So here's the kid." she gestured to Hiro. Everwraith extended his arms in a gesture to hand him over. She smirked, "Not so fast-Payments first-Remember?"

Everwraith would probably be rolling his eyes in annoyance as he pressed something on his wrist. Revealing a small holographic computer. With a few buttons he transferred over several thousand dollars over to the women.

Natsuki grinned, nodding to the pink one, "Kaede."

Kaede frowned, kissing Hiro's forehead she reluctantly gave him over to Everwraith, disappointed. Being the only one that actually wanted to keep the little guy.

Everwraith looked over Hiro and nodded a bit, then looked at Baymax.

The fluffy bot walked over and stood beside Everwraith without any form of question to it. But he did speak, lifting a finger to catch their complete attention, "Police have been contacted with the following information on the-Fujitas. Name. Face. Address."

"What?!" Natsuki shouted with her teeth clenched, "Why that stupid bot! I'll rip him apart!" she pulled out a parasol from seemingly nowhere and aimed it at the health care robot.

Everwraith placed the unconscious fourteen year old in Baymax's arms as though nothing was wrong, "What? It's a little sooner than I would've done it. But nothing I didn't plan already."

Suddenly chains wrapped around his legs, then a spiked metal ball that was attached to it smacked against him with hope of doing damage, "Why you-Dirty-Horrible-TRAITOR!" Kaede hissed, pulling on her chain and bringing Everwraith to his stomach.

Hotaru pulled out two razor-like fans from her pockets, glaring angrily at Everwraith and Baymax.

"You'll see the penalty for betraying the Fujita!" Natsuki alerted him, holding the ferrule of her umbrella close to his masked face she pressed a button on the handle of it, giving its tip three more inches it turned into a spear-like object and pressed against the kitsune face. A light crack began to form in it.

Everwraith remained motionless, "Baymax. Please be a good bot and buckle Hiro in."

Baymax turned to place Hiro in the back seat of the car, despite his patient as still asleep he began to list all of the safety precautions when in a car.

Hotaru threw one of her fans at Baymax, causing a large hole to tear in his back. The health care bot began to increase the amount of air internally in hopes to make up for what was being drained.

Natsuki lifted her parasol, ready to strike Everwraith down on the spot.

Suddenly he gripped the parasol before it could strike him. He gave a simple pull with his legs and brought Kaede down, tripping Natsuki as the two women collided with one another. Loosening the tightness of the chains around his legs he stood himself up.

Hotaru turned to see the position of her teammates and narrowed her eyes. She flung the extra fan at him while his back was turned. Only leaving a simple 'clank' as it hit dead in the center of his back.

A low laugh came from him, "So-That's your best shot?" he turned to Hotaru. Who kept her stoic glare aimed at him.

The other two quickly got to their feet and the three encircled Everwraith.

Everwraith shrugged a bit, "Fine, fine. If that's how you want to play this-It won't take very long."

* * *

Abigail's hands were shaking as she held the phone to her ear. Her dad was...Gone, no-Not dead. But he'd been stolen from the hospital room he'd been kept in so safely. Right when he was getting better from his attack, too..

"T-Thank you fo-for telling m-e." she stuttered into her phone as she gently placed it back on the receiver.

Then she proceeded to slam her fist onto the table, clenching her teeth tightly together.

"It's not fair!" she hissed angrily to no one, tears shedding. "I wake up after all those years-Just to this?" Abigail let a whimper escape her lips as she slumped down to the floor.

She then clenched her teeth again, anger beginning to consume her for a second. She was tired of sitting on the sidelines, of being forced as an observer while San Fransokyo was under any kind of attack. She wanted to HELP. Abigail looked at the armor she'd recently put back in its place.

Her eyes eased as she remembered something. Then had a crazy idea-One that was crazier than the day she told her dad she wanted to go into bot fighting for a career...And crazier when she later acted on that for about a week before her dad caught her.

Then a wide grin crossed her face. Yes, it was insane but she was definitely going through with it. No matter what anyone said-No even if the Big Hero 6 themselves told her no.

One way or another, she knew was going to help with apprehending this guy. And she'd just found her way.


	13. He Works For Me

The next morning was very busy for the team, as they huddled themselves around the computer. Crossing out any place that they had already checked, and attempting to come up with new ones.

Save for, of course, Fred. Fred didn't really get any of the calculations they were doing on which area would be the most likely place for Hiro to be kept. Nor did he understand why they wouldn't let him call Abigail up for his grappling hook back. He really missed that thing.

So to attempt to make Fred feel a little more useful at the moment, Sunfire had told him to watch the news for anything that may be of use. Fred thankfully understood that it was actually genuine help, as lately every detail of crimes had been reported on the news. The kidnapping of Hiro's aunt was brought up every night and morning, as well as the attempted murder of Callaghan-followed by his disappearance. Something new in the report could very well help them with locating where the Fujitas, Everwraith, and of course Hiro could be.

It took only about an hour before something did..

Fred's eyes widened as he nearly choked on his soda, "GUYS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" he yelled, pausing the television and flopping around to get back to his friends in excitement.

They all turned to see the grin on the comic book fanatic's face and decided it would be for the best interest to come see what he'd found. They were thankful they did.

As paused, the report headlines of 'FUJITA ARRESTED' were located at the bottom. The team gathered around the couch as Fred hit the play button on his remote control.

The three were shown without their makeup on, revealing that they had taken quite a beating what was estimated by medics the night before. They heard the smallest of the three swearing that she'd kill Everwraith of all people viciously, and that she'd take her 'little cutie' back from him.

The one in blue, revealed to be a woman named Hotaru, actually managed to slam her forehead into the bridge of a reporter's nose that had gotten too close, causing them to fall over in pain. The officers ordered that the cameras be shut off then, and everyone spread away before anyone else could be hurt.

It switched back over to the station and they revealed that the three would be kept separate in a high security prison as they awaited trials.

With that, Fred hit the pause button again. Everyone was in complete silence. Until Sunfire's helmet turned to the rest of them and he broke the silence, "I think it's time to make a visit."

* * *

Hiro was barely awake when he heard voices talking. Two of which would be rather comforting if placed in another situation to speak.

"Hiro!"

"Hiro is alright. He will be awake soon."

"You-WHY DO YOU WANT MY BABY!?"

Cass struggled against Everwraith's grip he had on her. Even though it'd prove to be of no use. Everwraith looked back at the limp figure of the boy, as though debating to tell her or not. He finally spoke up after a moment, "Hiro is to work for me now. He is going to help push San Fransokyo to new boundaries."

"What do you mean!?" she spat at him. Everwraith didn't move at all, or loosen his grip on the woman, "You're going to be safe, as well as your nephew. Why should you care?"

"You call this 'safe'?!" Cass argued a bit. Only to have Everwraith move his arm to cover her mouth and silence her, "Sshhh." the sound to silence was almost like static in her ears, she flinched at it. But continued to struggle against his grip. Yelling things into his arms that would be considered threats if heard.

Baymax looked over at Hiro, "Hiro is-Awake."

"Good." Everwraith looked over at the boy, who had attempted to be still asleep while he thought of an escape plan. But had been foiled by his best friend's scanner.

Everwraith knelt down, forcing Cass to come with him to Hiro's level, "Time to get up. Knowing you-I'll bet you've heard most of that conversation. Wake up...Knucklehead."

The last word in it made Hiro's eyes widen in absolute shock of it all. He moved his wide eyes to Everwraith's cracked mask, then they filled with hatred as the boy sat himself up. A tightness around his ankle made him note he was restrained to the bed.

Hiro looked over at his aunt, who had a looked mixed with both worry and relief.

"Well, then. Seeing as I now have your full and complete attention-Are you ready to get to work?"

At first, he didn't respond. But a glance at his aunt made him quite worried for her sake, "Let her go." he hissed at Everwraith.

The one who still held his aunt painfully didn't move, and yet Hiro could absolutely feel was grinning behind his mask.

"Of course, I'll give in to any demand you desire...But there's something that you need to do for me first."

Not letting Hiro have a word in he tightened the grip on Cass, causing a small muffled noise of pain to escape her. "I have only one wish, and that's for San Fransokyo to flourish. To push forward. You are the perfect candidate to make this happen."

"That's what I was doing in school." Hiro crossed his arms in a rather childish way.

Everwraith shook his head, "You've slowed down. You have too much potential to be allowed to do that. So here's the challenge for you today." Suddenly Everwraith pulled out some notes with his unoccupied arm, handing them to Hiro.

Hiro rolled his eyes, being forced to take and read them over. But as he continued on, his eyes grew wider and wider. His head shaking 'no' in a bit of shock as of what he was being asked to do, "T-This will sink San Fransokyo!"


	14. Password Still Required

Hiro had been left alone in the room after reading the notes. He was given a choice-He could build the thing for Everwraith in exchange he lets his aunt go, and never go near her again. Or he could refuse, and he'll haven't any problems with snapping her neck like a twig.

This made him feel trapped with but a few words that could determine who lives and who dies in any situation.

Say yes, aunt and only living relative goes free. But then he'll be stuck making something that'll probably kill her anyway.

Say no, aunt dies instantly and he'll find another way to make Hiro build it.

He gripped his hair, he didn't want his aunt to die. And he certainly didn't want to make anything for Everwraith. Not even a toaster. But it seemed there was absolutely no winning with either decision that he could make.

 _The level of the earthquake Everwraith is aiming to make would wipe out half of San Fransokyo even if it didn't force it to sink into the ocean_. Hiro thought with a groan as he flopped onto the bed he was still restrained to.

"You appear to be distressed." Baymax informed the boy, raising a finger into the air as he made his diagnosis. At least the fluffy health care bot was still there.

Hiro looked at the health care bot and sighed a bit, "What's gotten into you, buddy? Why're you listening to Everwraith?" he finally was able to ask.

"I am running a new program."

"What?" Hiro poked at the access port and the bot refused to open it for him. His eyes widened as he pressed it several more times, his attempts were in vain, "Baymax-Open your access port!" he ordered.

"I am sorry, Hiro. I cannot open it currently without a password."

"Password?" Hiro blinked, well-This would take some time to figure out...Hopefully though, he'd be able to figure it out before Everwraith came back for his answer.

* * *

The team had already made preparations to deal with the Fujita. Those who could put their gear on and made their way to the prison.

The police were glad to let the superheroes go see the inmates and question them about the kidnappings. It was common for those things to happen now, the Big Hero 6 would sometimes investigate criminals and then were able to bring in others that were even more dangerous off the streets.

The team divided themselves up to go see the girls.

Fred went with Sunfire to see Natsuki, Honey Lemon to Kaede and Wasabi to Hotaru.

Sunfire stood in the room where Natsuki was being held for questioning. She looked up at him and grinned, "You're looking for Everwraith of course." she said first when they'd sat down. He nodded in response, Fred burst in attempting to use a scary voice, "Now listen-You're gonna tell us everything we need to know! You're gonna tell us where Everwraith is, what he wants-"

"I already planned on doing just that." she rolled her eyes at the kaiju dressed boy's attempts to intimidate her.

Both he and Sunfire were taken back at that. Fred moved to say something but Sunfire spoke up first, "What do you want in exchange?" he asked, fully aware that under any circumstances, nothing from these women would ever come for free.

She smirked a bit, leaning in the seat that she was in, "Oh, it's already settled out for you guys. I'm already paid in full. So-" she was suddenly interrupted by Sunfire this time.

"Wait just one minute-Who settled this out?" he didn't seem to believe it, "And what are they giving you?"

She smirked as though she had the greatest secret in the world. She probably did this time, "Not about to give out any real names. But she calls herself the Silver Samurai."

Both of the boys looked at one another as they took in the name. Fred clicked his fingers and babbled something about comic books more than likely. Natsuki caught Sunfire's attention once again, "So can I tell you what I know yet or not?" she rolled her eyes. Rather annoyed as Fred didn't seem to shut up, he was moving his arms like he was holding a sword and swinging it around now, he didn't seem to care how he looked at the moment. He was caught up in Fred world again.

Sunfire nodded as Natsuki began to explain all that she knew about Everwraith, she didn't have any real name or identity of him, but explained that she was hired to kidnap Hiro to build some kind of device.

"What device?"

"Something about the progress of San Fransokyo. Honestly I didn't get that much info on the thing." she shrugged it off. "I think that he's keeping Hiro underground in some kind of warehouse along with his aunt."

Sunfire paused a minute, "Which one?"

"You can see it from the docks, but that's about all I have on it. That's pretty much it though. Not really much to tell." she shrugged, seeming satisfied with herself she laid her head backwards.

"You haven't told me everything." Sunfire corrected her. She looked up at him, "Oh? Then please-by all means enlighten me to what I've neglected to tell."

"What are Silver Samurai's plans? How is she paying you?"

Natsuki grinned rather darkly at this. Remaining silent.


	15. Choice Made

Everwraith had only given Hiro a few hours before returning to the boy for an answer. Thankfully not seeming to piece together the words that the young boy was saying were attempts to guess Baymax's password. Or maybe not noticing...Or caring.

Hiro looked and his eyes widened to see a gun in the villain's hand. Aimed at the side of his aunt's head. Pressed against her temple. But his fingers currently away from the trigger of the gun.

"May I now have your answer?" he asked, as though nothing were wrong in the world.

Hiro froze, uncertain on how to answer, he looked at Everwraith, "The machine will kill a lot of people.." he muttered a bit in a sort of daze. He looked at the villain placing his finger on the trigger now, the child's eyes widened, "I-I don't want this choice!" he hissed, holding the sides of his head he stared at the floor with worry.

He didn't have it. As it would soon be ripped out of his hands.

"HE'S NOT BUILDING IT!" the familiar voice of his aunt rang through the room, Hiro looked up to see that his aunt had somehow squirmed from Everwraith's grip. She had fallen back on the ground and glared at him harshly, wanting nothing more than to run to the other side of the room and hug her nephew. But she knew there was danger at the moment.

Everwraith didn't seem to like that, "If that's the choice.." the horrible robotic voice that he had-Hiro really wanted it to go away. It was hurting his ears now. But Everwraith held the pistol to his aunt, glancing over at Hiro, "Then consider it made."

The teen gasped, "STOP HIM, BAYMAX!"

"Stay put, Baymax." Everwraith tried to override the order.

Hiro looked over in hopes that his friend would listen to his own orders instead.

Baymax didn't.

There was a loud bang in the room.

* * *

"Thanks.." Gogo muttered as she sat back in the seat of the limo.

The butler nodded a bit in response as he continued to drive.

She couldn't help but feel a bit left out, normally the fastest member of the team would easily be the one to help in search missions.

But thanks to that cast she wasn't going anywhere.

So while the team was searching the docks for their leader, what was she doing?

Feeding Mochi. Feeding a cat that she could really feel bad for, as its paw was broken and its owners were missing. But unfortunately, no matter what anyone could do, no one could coax it out of the house. As whenever someone would try to grab the fat little thing, it would find itself a hiding place.

So Gogo had decided that she would at the very least feed the poor thing. And Heathcliff was nice enough to drive her there so that she could.

She stepped out of the car and grabbed her crutches, making her way into the house Heathcliff waited patiently for her to come back.

"Fattie." Gogo called out in a monotone voice as she reached the upstairs kitchen.

The one in question, Mochi, let out a mew as the cat was making his way over on just three legs, not letting the broken one touch the ground he curled himself cutely about Gogo's good leg. Welcoming her presence as long as she wouldn't pick him up.

Gogo shooed him away from her leg and made her way to the shelves where Cass kept Mochi's cat food. Pulling down the bag and filling the cat's food bowl. He gladly ran over and began to eat.

She made certain to refresh his water as well, since he seemed to be running low, but her gaze went upstairs to where Hiro's room would be found. She growled at it as she knew that was where she failed to save anyone. The place where Everwraith took Hiro's aunt as well.

It bothered her to absolutely no end.

Putting the bag of cat food up, she noticed something that she felt she should have before.

A piece of paper folded quite neatly in a spot so that the cat food would be atop of it. The whiteness of the paper providing a sort of camouflage for itself against the whiteness of the shelf.

Gogo picked it up, curiously unfolding it. It appeared to be a letter meant for Hiro, yet she couldn't help but read it.

 _Hiro._

 _I just wanted first to let you know that yes, I'll feed Mochi next time. I know it was my turn this time, too._

 _I just... I could never bring myself to actually say any of this._

 _So I've decided to write this down for you._

 _I know, Hiro. I know about the activities you and your friends do. Don't even try denying it this time. I raised you for over eleven years, did you really think I wouldn't be able to tell my boy and his robot behind a layer of armor?...And Fred told me by accident when I questioned what you were doing._

 _No, I'm not mad at you. Please don't ever think that. I'm really proud of what you and your friends do. And this letter isn't to put a stop to your superhero duties. I know that the Big Hero 6 is needed in San Fransokyo._

 _It's just really hard to watch on the television what you all do on a daily basis. To see you risking your life through the most intense of situations, then come home and greet me with a smile as though you had an absolutely normal day. You're going to make me fat from stress eating, you know._

 _I'm ready for whenever you want to openly talk about it to me, but for now...I guess this is it._

 _Just please, let me set a few rules before you go out on your next adventure._

 _First things first, at least text me that you'll be late for dinner. Or have Baymax do it if your hands are occupied._

 _Don't ever stand on Baymax when you're out flying. Don't think I didn't see that!_

 _Never leave Baymax when facing the more dangerous criminals, I don't know what I'd do if you turned up kidnapped...Or worse.._

 _And finally, Hiro, I want you to listen to this one very carefully._

 _I understand that there are a lot of people out there. Some will figure out who you are under the mask, Hiro. And I understand that some of them may come after me. Hopefully that day won't come too soon._

 _But if the choice comes, if lives are being weighed against mine and your choice is under pressure. Hiro-As much as it might pain you to do you need to save them. Don't weigh my life heavier than the lives of countless others._

 _I love you, my little Super Hiro._

 _I know that you'll think that part is lame, for the record._


	16. Password Confirmed

The world was a blur to Hiro at the moment. Not registering most things quite yet. He barely saw his aunt fall down, barely heard her gargled cry of pain. Everwraith had begun to say something, but it had come out rather foggy to the teen, and he found himself unable to hear it. Not like it would be of any worth to Hiro though.

Hiro glared at Everwraith, swinging his fist angrily, hoping that somehow he'd hit the man. He screamed at Everwraith until his voice gave out and Hiro soon began to struggle against the restraint that had held him to the bed.

Then the man picked up his aunt. _Get away from her!_ Hiro roared angrily, only to realize that no words came from his mouth. That any yelling he'd been trying to do, anything he'd been saying or doing was all in his head as he was still in shock. Although a few actions he'd been doing suggested to him that his body was going to snap out of it soon.

Everwraith walked out the door with the motionless body, Hiro so desperately wanted to press a rewind button or something. Anything, invent a time machine. Just save his aunt. Somehow.

Baymax didn't even move to help her at that moment.

Hiro curled in on himself, crying silent tears on the bed for the loss of his aunt. _NO._ His mind was beginning to correct himself, _She wasn't your aunt-She was your mother! Just because she didn't give birth to you didn't make her any less so! She raised and loved you-A-And now she's..._

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It is alright to cry, crying is a natural response to pain."

Hiro knew that this was true, and that Baymax would never ever judge him for doing so. But he couldn't help himself, he buried his face into his arms and finally he managed to choke out, "Go away, Baymax."

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him but his mind didn't register the hug quite yet, "It will be alright-There there."

No, no it wouldn't be. It would never be alright.

 _Why-Why would Aunt Cass...Mom make the decision to-to die?_ he sniffled audibly at his thoughts, the ring of the gunshot still sounding in his mind.

His eyes trailed to where the blood stains were still fresh on the floor. His mind was trying to find some kind of hope that she would come in just fine. That he'd wake up and all of this would've been but a bad dream.

But no, this was all too real.

He finally registered the robot's arms around him and shook his head violently, shoving them away from himself, this thing was a traitor to him now. A traitor since Hiro believed that somehow it was also the bot's fault. His rational mind trying to convince him that it wasn't, that it was Everwraith the entire time. But he wanted to be left alone, and he wanted to be mad at the same time.

"I am sat-satisfied with my care." he said, hiccuping in the middle with a horrible glare. _No, no I'm not._

He watched as Baymax tilted his head, before walking out of the door. Undoubtedly to look for his charging station.

 _Don't bother with it. That's reserved for my friend._ Hiro hissed angrily in his mind. _A friend that would never let anyone get hurt._

* * *

The team was searching quickly about for the right warehouse, each person going their separate ways in order to search them.

Sunfire was searching through them at the moment, having finished one of them thoroughly he was getting ready to enter the next one. When something walking out of it startled him.

A fluffy white robot. Which paused at his presence.

Baymax looked at Sunfire, tilting his head after he scanned his patient. But didn't seem satisfied as he scanned him two or three more times, "Error. Your condition does not match the patient file I have. Please allow me a moment to scan my inner workings." Baymax paused but a moment to do a check on himself, "Internal scan complete. No error found. Switching your patient data from-Deceased. It is good to see you again." A small circular wave was offered to him in greeting.

Sunfire glanced about in a panic, making certain that no one was there. "Baymax, what're you doing here?"

"A new program was added to my matrix, however, seeing as Hiro declared he was satisfied with my care. Everwraith has told me my use to him was over." Baymax explained to him, "I am currently searching for my charging station so that I may deactivate."

Sunfire tried to take in the information given to him, then decided to press Baymax's access port. The bot straightened his head again, "I am afraid there is currently a password required to do that."

With a couple of glances in either direction Sunfire pressed a button to finally lift his visor, leaning closely to the robot's head he whispered, "Maemi."

Baymax blinked a bit, then his access port opened, "Password confirmed. Unlocking previous functions. You may now access the following files."

Sunfire ignored the data on the screen and looked at the chip, one was green, one red, and one purple. He narrowed his eyes at the purple one, pulling out the card, "I thought this idea was made...Soon scrapped long after..How did he even know about it.." he muttered rambling thoughts, pulling his visor down to cover his face once again. He reached for the chip and glared at it, before throwing it to the ground in disgust. He then proceeded to slam his foot down on it to smash the thing.

Sunfire looked back down to see it had satisfyingly been broken into several pieces.


	17. Underground

SunSunfire looked at the bot again, "Any data left on how to get underground?" Baymax paused, scanning his other two chips before confirming that he could in fact get him underground.

He seemed to accept this and reached to press a button on the side of his helmet..But felt a firm grip holding it back.

Confused, Sunfire turned his head to see a woman in...Silver armor. And to his shock the Fujita were standing right behind her, in their full gear, looking ready to immediate action as they smirked at him.

The front woman, obviously the _Silver Samurai_ , reached with her spare hand and pulled off her mask. Revealing a new, yet very familiar face.

"Abigail?" he said in a rather confused tone, she nodded a bit. "Listen, Sunfire. I know that you're gonna ask questions-But first off yes. I broke them out. Second, if you bring the rest of that team down there, there's a good chance that someone's going to die."

He didn't want to think about the second one, "Wait a minute-You broke out three of the most dangerous-"

"Yes I did. Now let me finish my thoughts, please. The Fujita have more experience with these kinds of things, and they're not afraid of hurting people-If you'll just let us help you then we can-"

"No." he pulled his hand away from Abigail's grip. She frowned, Hotaru placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder, mutely asking to be allowed to try. She agreed silently, placing the silver mask back on her face.

Hotaru played a bit dirtier when it came to these things, she quickly hit Sunfire's stomach. Baymax, who had been watching all of this, informed to her that it was very bad for his health to do that.

She quickly gripped the helmet and yanked it off of his head, gripping his chin he brought his face forward so that all four could properly see it. Both Abigail and Kaede gasped in shock.

Natsuki just grinned instead, "Now-Will you allow us to help instead-Tadashi?"

* * *

Everwraith sat back in his chair, looking over the still-bleeding body. He growled inwardly at the woman's noble yet foolish actions. There would potentially be a chance of saving her if she received immediate medical attention, seeing as the bullet did not wedge itself within her skull, yet still did enough damage to fool Hiro. But yet she was still quite useless to Everwraith now, as more than likely she'd do the same thing once more.

He needed some way to get Hiro to listen to him now. He couldn't build the device himself, not anymore. Not since his last little mistake, which he knew would bring the ultimate end of Everwraith eventually.

 _Perhaps using other team members would bring more leverage to the table. It wouldn't be quite that difficult to overcome their various armor and weaponry._

He heard clanking coming from the hidden door that would lead to the warehouse he was below and paused a moment, grinning under his mask. Wonderful-They'd found him. How much easier can they make it for him?

"EVERWRAITH!" a feminine voice boomed throughout the hallways. His smile fell, no, she wouldn't work at all. Not in the slightest. With a pause he listened to the familiar rolling of the skates, the Fujita enjoyed a game of hide-and-seek. Yet he didn't move, not wanting to humor them with it right now.

There was the sound of footsteps and he rose an eye, they'd joined with someone? He listened carefully, as guessed that it would be two people, "We can't afford to spread out when looking for this guy." a male voice had warned them. His voice was trying to be silent, yet the emptiness, as well as the material of the underground's walls caused it to become much louder.

His grin came back, "You're with them Sunfire? Oh, you'll work even _better._ " he laughed a bit silently. Thankfully his room door prevented sound carrying to the halls.

Everwraith continued to laugh silently as he faced his desk, tapping his mask a moment as he pondered the options of how to get the hero, without attracting the attention of the other four there.

"Baymax, can you find Hiro and Everwraith?" Sunfire was heard outside, by the villain's guess about twenty feet away.

 _Oh-I'll need to find another way then._ He tapped his head, Sunfire knew all about his armor, he'd helped design it himself, after all. And if Baymax was to scan for him there would be no doubt the other four would be close with him then. The Fujita he could easily manage to avoid-But what about the last person? Who were they?

It bothered him not to know, and he knew that Baymax would reveal his position quickly.

A glance around the room for anything to help him, just in case he couldn't manage his plans properly. That one little factor could mean anything, after all.

He saw the one scapegoat, a sort of 'reset button' he had for such an emergency as this.

It looked like a rose from one end, with a long flexible metallic stem going down it. Everwraith pushed a button on it and watched as the thorns came out. He sucked in a breath and rolled up his sleeve, twisting the flower-like object around it he resisted a shout of pain that his throat dared to give from the admittedly painful sensation of the thorns piercing in.

The top of the flower, the 'rose' rested on his shoulder. His head turned and he traced the button on it carefully before pulling the sleeve back down he shifted his clothing a bit, blending in the device under long sleeves and a cloak.

It appeared it was not a moment too soon, as the medical robot's voice was heard, "I have located Everwraith-In there."


	18. Silence

Tadashi looked at the door with feelings of rage and concern. Rage for the villain that had done this to his family, and concern as he knew that one of them was absolutely certain to be hurt.

The concern he'd felt only increased with the words of his old robotics project next said.

"There is a patient in need of immediate medical attention. With you permission I would like to begin treatment."

"Go ahead, Baymax." he whispered in a bit of worry, slowly opening the door to where Everwraith was supposed to be. Yet rose an eye as he saw nothing. However, his eyes widened at the bleeding figure of his aunt in the room, "Help her, Baymax!" he ordered the bot. But the action of doing so was rather silly, as the robot already walked in, proceeding to treat the injured.

The three Fujita darted their way into the room, looking about frantically for the man that had betrayed them.

Abigail followed behind, looking for Everwraith as well, hoping to coax out of him where her father had gone. The four left nothing to chance, as they had begun to literally turn over every crate, desk, etc.

...Only to find that their efforts were fruitless. They looked at Tadashi-At Sunfire, with confused and questioning eyes. Tadashi walked into the room at last, and then he opened his mouth to speak but they were all cut off by the robot that had come with them, "I must take the patient to a safer, more secure area so that she may recover without risk of further injury."

Tadashi nodded the okay to the robot, and they watched as Baymax waddled cutely out of the door, holding Cass, who now had several staples on her head, securely in his arms. He turned to the door and they allowed the robot to walk out of the door with his patient safely in his arms.

He watched as the robot left into the hallways and rose an eye, walking into the room as well, "So you haven't found anything at all?" he asked Abigail, who shook her head, "No-Everwraith just seemed to disappear into nothing, or like he wasn't there. It's like he's a ghost or something." she chuckled a bit at the silly thought. Tadashi shook his head, "He can't just disappear.."

But then something kicked him from behind, before he could even react his helmet was gone. And a sharp pain filled him.

The world grew silent around him. His eyes shutting faster than he'd ever want them to from the need he felt, and he no longer registered the angered roars of the Fujita, the clanking of weaponry about him, or the robotic laugh. He didn't even realize that he was being dragged away from them.

* * *

Hiro had known his body was earlier in shock, only now being able to move to his own accord again, tears finally stopping to fall as now he felt rather thirsty. But he wouldn't ask Everwraith for a drink, no. He didn't want to after what that monster had done to his aunt.

He wanted nothing more than to be let out, to go anywhere and just be left alone forever. Yet that was not an option right now, as Everwraith had placed a restraint on him.

He looked at his restraints, they kept him rather tightly to the bed. Barely allowing him to even stand next to it, he scowled a bit, the door opening to reveal a familiar and despised mask.

"Hello, Hiro." Everwraith said in his calm monotone voice.

Hiro instead scooted himself away from the man, turning to face the wall. It was like a child that was angry at his parent, yet he didn't care. He just wanted this man to go away, his brother taught him forgiveness, yet he wasn't willing to forgive anymore.

"Hiro, are you ready to begin work?" he said in his calm robotic voice. All Hiro heard was screeching and static, he winced at it. But didn't turn around, even though he wanted to break the voice modifier. As well as whatever face was under the mask.

"Hiro, failure to do so will lead to further consequences."

Hiro laughed-A real, genuine, loud laugh. Although it sounded rather insane as he did so, he even turned to face Everwraith now, "Consequences? What a laugh." he laughed loudly again, as though he were mad, "You've just taken away my last living family member. I've got no one else in this world. Do you really think that there's anything else you can take from me?" A smirk crossed his face, challenging Everwraith to prove him wrong.

Everwraith had taken the challenge, and walked out for a moment. Hiro thought for that one moment he was done, but he came back soon after, dragging an unconscious figure with him, which was laid limp against the wall across from him. Familiar armor was on his body, the gloves of the costume, however, were torn. The skin of the hands underneath underneath it showing signs that Everwraith hadn't used the kindest of methods in order to destroy what was obviously the source of his pyromatic abilities.

Hiro's eyes rose at the new person, he'd brought Sunfire? But-Why? Sure, he would protect everyone in San Fransokyo, yet the choice of the fire controlling superhero seemed rather odd. As he honestly expected, if anyone, someone from his own team. Not that he'd want the villain to do that, though.

Everwraith looked at Hiro, "Would you build it to ensure the safety of your brother?"

Hiro scoffed, "Tadashi's gone." The words were both pained and angry.

"Hiro, you're a smart enough boy. Couldn't you figure it out yet?"

Before Hiro could inquire the meaning to that, the villain had proceeded to remove the helmet from the man's head, revealing to the fourteen year old a face that Hiro thought he'd never see again.


	19. Brother

_If you asked Hiro Hamada who the greatest hero ever in San Fransokyo was, he'd say without a doubt-His older brother._

 _Tadashi Hamada was known as a kind and selfless person. Beloved by all he met, and his younger brother's hero._

 _Was. Was. Was. Was. Such a horrible word, meant to be used when speaking of past tense. And never a word he wanted to associate with his brother._

 _When Hiro saw Tadashi run into the fire, he knew that somehow, something would go horribly wrong. That he'd be hurt in some way._

 _He didn't want his older brother to die. Let alone watch him do so._

 _"TADASHI!" Hiro called pitifully into the flames, with small hopes that, as always, his older brother would be there to see what was the matter._

 _He never came back._

 _Hiro spent weeks in depression, probably months, as he lost track of time eventually. Barely eating, only wanting to be left alone._

 _Tadashi was gone. With him, the greatest hero that San Fransokyo would ever know._

* * *

Hiro stared at the face with his eyes wide, "N-No..That can't be Tadashi...Tadashi's...Gone." he bit his lip. Then glared at Everwraith with his teeth clenched tightly together, "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!" he fought the tears in his eyes, letting his rational thought rule for the time being. His brother was dead, so this must be an impostor.

Everwraith made no move to speak just yet, instead restraining Sunfire to the opposite side of the room, forbidding either brother from getting to one another, he looked at Hiro, "He certainly has made some astounding achievements, hasn't he?"

Hiro was about to argue against him again, wanting to demand who the man really was sitting there, but then Sunfire groaned a bit. Shifting about and looking throughout the room, his eyes slowly opening.

It was when he saw his brother's eyes open that all doubt of it being otherwise left out the window, and he knew. He knew that this was his older brother.

Tadashi looked over at his younger brother, "Hiro!" he called, attempting to get to his younger brother, but found himself restrained, a glance over and his eyes narrowed at the villain in front of him.

Everwraith looked over at Hiro, "Now-If this really isn't Tadashi, then perhaps it would be best to-"

"NO! I-I'll do it!" his voiced cracked at the words, rational thoughts all going out the window as he looked at his apparently-not-dead older brother with watery eyes. Tadashi looked over at Hiro with large eyes, he didn't know exactly what Hiro was being held for, but if Everwraith wanted it, it wasn't good.

"Hiro-" Tadashi started, but his younger brother cut him off.

"Just-Don't hurt him..."

Everwraith seemed pleased with this, and proceeded to leave the room. Leaving the two brothers in there for the time being.

With the villain gone for the moment, Tadashi opened his mouth, but Hiro cut him off, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?!" he demanded of his older brother. Tadashi sighed a bit, knowing quite well that there was no getting through this without explanation first.

He sucked in a breath, and began his explanation.

* * *

 _Tadashi ran into the building as fast as he could the moment Hiro let go of him._

 _He swore on this day that he'd explain everything to his little brother the moment he returned, and reached into the inner coat pocket, they were just a prototype he'd been working on as a secondary project after Baymax, but they worked just as well._

 _Slipping the gloves onto his hands, he was able to take easy control of the flames that were quickly consuming the building. Yet they'd grown too strong for him to disperse at the moment._

 _A lot could happen in just a few seconds, Tadashi found himself lifting his hands as an explosion happened but moments after he ran in there. Luckily, the gloves he wore were able to easily protect him from the burning flames._

 _Yet there were still a few details that were left behind._

 _It was hot, and such a drastic change of temperature can really have a negative effect on the body._

 _Tadashi nearly collapsed from the intensity of it all, feeling his body ready to pass out as the heat increased about him and drained him of energy fast._

 _"Gloves work." he coughed a bit, making a mental note to create a suit to go with them that would resist the heat of the fires better, as well as a helmet to filter out smoke and give fresh air to the one wearing it._

 _A glance back at the exit, he was horrified over two sights._

 _First, his little brother had been knocked back and temporarily unconscious from the force of the explosion._

 _The next was someone standing there, face obscured by the angle, but he knew them anywhere. They were a monster, one that had Tadashi had been spending years trying to keep Hiro away from._

 _They loomed over Hiro, arms crossed, seeming to know that Tadashi was still alive, and expecting him to come out._

 _Tadashi clenched a fist, he needed to keep him away from his family, and never before had gotten an idea on just how to stop him._

 _Until then._

 _Bringing in newfound energy, Tadashi created a new flame with his gloves, carefully adding it and allowing it to spread throughout the place, as though natural. Making the fire even worse than it was._

 _To stop him, Tadashi Hamada first needed to be dead._

 _A quick glance over to make certain Hiro was safe allowed Tadashi a sigh of relief. That thing decided he didn't want Hiro at the time being._

 _He looked back to see a window cleanly taken off, and climbed out that way, although still very weak. He felt like the worst person in the world when he heard his little brother calling for him. Obviously wanting his older brother back, his heart felt like it would drop from his body as the weight of what he'd do to his family during this time came to him._

 _The very weight of it almost made Tadashi turn around right then and there._

 _He felt ever more horrible as he kept going._


	20. Anger

Hiro listened to Tadashi speak with wide eyes-He was alive the entire time?

He was uncertain on how to feel over this new information. Happy? Angry?

Tadashi sighed as he knew that somehow Everwraith had found out anyway, looking still at Hiro, who had not moved the entire time, "And Hiro, I am so-"

"Don't talk to me." Hiro suddenly hissed at him, he decided he wanted to be angry at his older brother right now. Tadashi winced at his tone, but understood it. After all, he was alive, and Hiro spent all of that time mourning the loss of his big brother while he was still alive. Never getting any sign that Tadashi was out there still.

Hiro turned around, not looking at him anymore, "Y-You could've to-ld us about him." the fact that his voice was cracking and stuttering was enough of a sign to him that Hiro was crying.

"Hiro-"

"BE QUIET, TADASHI." Hiro snapped at him, not wanting to hear anymore. But it didn't stop him from trying anyway.

"Please, Hiro-You can be angry all that you want. I deserve it, just please look at me." Tadashi attempted to coax, but didn't get a response from the boy for at least five minutes.

"D-Do you know what I almost did?" Hiro said in almost a whimper, burying his face in his hands, "Do you even know?"

Tadashi stayed silent, uncertain of what Hiro could possibly be referring to.

"I almost murdered someone!" he spread out his arms angrily, still not turning around, his head dangling down in shame of what he'd just admitted, "Because I thought you were dead! Because..." his arms slumped downward again. Obviously completely disgusted with himself, not wanting to speak anymore about it.

Tadashi's eyes widened, he never expected Hiro to do something like that. But he could tell it was definitely because someone had driven Hiro off the deep end. That his brother felt guilt for it.

Tadashi began to fiddle with his restraints, attempting to free himself and at last give Hiro the comfort that he needed and that he'd deserved.

Completely engrossed with the thoughts of undoing his binds, he didn't hear the door next to him opening, and didn't notice that someone had already stepped in, until at last there was a third voice joining the room, whispering in his ear.

"If you weren't there for him then, what leads you to the belief that he'd want you there now?"

Tadashi looked up angrily as he saw Everwraith standing rather close to him, and attempted to lash out at the villain. But the man had moved back just enough to avoid the pathetic attack on his person.

Everwraith swiftly moved to the other side of the room before either of them could react, roughly gripping Hiro on his arm. Tadashi's eyes widened as he saw the man's actions.

"Wait-What're you-"

Everwraith undid the restraints on Hiro, pulling him to the exit as Tadashi tried his best to get to them. Worry ever-growing as Hiro gave absolutely no resistance against the man, following him out.

He barely got a glance of Hiro's face, stained with tears and looking at him mixed with both fear and anger as the child and Everwraith walked out.

* * *

Everwraith continued to lead Hiro through, Hiro taking in all details he was able to. Mostly about the man in front of him.

He made a mental note how Everwraith was picking up in speed, almost dragging Hiro along now as well as glancing this way and that as though looking out for someone. This gave Hiro enough of a signal to tell that there was someone else in this place, and he smirked. Opening his mouth to call out for them to help him.

...But he promptly closed it as he remembered-Tadashi. No matter how angry he was at his brother, he would never want to send him to his grave because of a stupid mistake of judgement. He'd seen that Everwraith was willing to kill before, whoever it was in here-Would they be fast enough to get to him? Before..Before Everwraith got away to do such a thing to his brother?

Hiro continued to weigh what would happen-Who was in there? Were they even able to take on the villain? How many would die if he tried to get help? Were they...Were they his friends? If so, had they properly prepared to take on Everwraith, the villain they'd been tracking for months?

Mid-thought Hiro was yanked forward, and pushed into a new room. He barely had enough time to catch himself when he'd gotten in there, then Everwraith locked him inside.

Hiro glared as he turned around, although he was still a pitiful sight to look at. His eyes still red and he hadn't wiped the streaks off his face quite yet. But his state was not currently given any attention, Everwraith spoke calmly, "Let's begin."

Hiro didn't need to bother asking about the how, as the masked villain went about the room, pulling out various tools, blueprints, parts, and stacking them in Hiro's arms with an air of impatience. The boy nearly toppled over, quickly setting them on the only table in the room so as to keep his balance, and he glanced at the blueprints again. Swallowing hard at what he was expected to create.

Everwraith leaned, still impatient, against the door. Watching Hiro's every movement, every change of tools, every choice in part. He needed to be absolutely certain that he wouldn't deviate from the designs that Everwraith had planned out so carefully. To be one-hundred percent that the teen wouldn't try to build something to backfire on the villain.

Everwraith leaned his head further back against the door, listening carefully for the sounds of the Fujita and the Silver Samurai. He didn't want to run a risk of being found. It could lead to him losing the prodigy that he'd already spent enough time capturing and convincing the kid to do this.

He soon became aware that there was an additional three people that he needed to look out for.


	21. Help

The task of building this thing that had been given to Hiro would've been the most simple thing in the world if given to him on terms that he would've agreed on. Yet, as he continued, a lump was forming in his throat. The young teen found himself having to pause to catch his breath more often than he'd like to realize.

He was already going at a monotonous pace, that part of it wasn't accidental. He'd been trying to delay the creation of this thing for as long as possible, in hopes that he could locate some means of escape for both Tadashi and himself before it was finished.

But as each piece went on, Hiro found his hands were trembling more and more. Biting his lip, he put down his tools and caught his breath again, rubbing his hands lightly as though that would make it stop. Yet the shaking of his hands persisted, forbidding him to properly work. He knew why this was happening as tears stung in his eyes, threatening to fall.

As each piece he slowly attached went on, memories of his aunt- _mom_ kept coming in. Reminding him that she had been shot, sacrificing herself to make absolutely certain that this thing would never be built.

 _I-I'm sorry._ he whimpered in his mind, unable to fight against the tears anymore as they fell. Despite he never had the intent on finishing this thing, he couldn't help but feel as though he'd failed her. _I should've tried harder. Should've tried to find a way to get us both out. I should've actually talked to Tadashi instead of just getting mad. We could've found a way out. Then..Then this thing wouldn't be making its way to completion._

His eyes tightened shut as he seemed to collapse from the sheer weight of it all, allowing his person to hit the ground and not even realizing that he'd begun to mutter apologies aloud. Shaking his head and unable to take it anymore.

Faintly he heard Everwraith say something to him, but it didn't matter anymore-He'd failed everyone.

He failed.

 _You're a failure, Hiro Hamada. You couldn't save anyone, if anything you only made it worse._

* * *

Tadashi was still fumbling with the restraints, feeling the sense of worry completely overcome himself again. Everwraith wanted Hiro to do something. If Everwraith wanted it, it was never good, and Tadashi couldn't let anything happen to his little brother.

He put his work on it to a pause as familiar voices were heard within the hallways, oblivious to how much their voices were magnified in them. A faint thought was spared back to when he and the four women first came in, and how Everwraith was probably listening in on them as well.

"Dudes, you find Sunfire yet?"

"Wasabi! Freddy! The Fujita are here!"

"Are you kidding me, Honey Lemon!?"

"I wish I was!"

He listened to the voices of his friends as they were searching the entire area. Eventually the light footsteps stopped. By his estimations, and by the light whispering of his friends-which was still much louder than they were obviously going for-they were standing outside of the door.

Tadashi made a glance over at his helmet, which Everwraith had thrown just barely out of his reach. Wondering lightly if he should even bother with it-No, no...He wouldn't put it back on even if it were within reach. It was time to come clean about everything now.

It wasn't long before Wasabi's plasma swords began to cut through the large door and Tadashi sucked in a breath, staring intently at the three friends as they walked into the room, glancing about cautiously before their eyes laid on him.

Their eyes went wide, Honey Lemon and Wasabi lightly popping their faces in disbelief at the sight. Fred gasped, stunned. But soon a grin broke out on his face, "Whoa-We're right in the big plot twist of the story!" he clapped excitedly, making his way to Tadashi, as the others were staring as though he were a ghost. Which, to them he might as well have been.

Fred placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're in the part of the story where the friend, who all though was long dead-Comes back! Not just that! He comes back WITH POWERS!" he noted by flailing at Tadashi's armor. "But the huge catch usually is...Hang on a sec, gotta check one thing."

Fred pulled Tadashi's head around in several directions, checking through very carefully before letting go. Giving a corny thumbs up in his kaiju suit, "No mind control devices! Our man's totally still a good guy!" Fred paused a moment, seeing as it didn't add up, then gasped, "WAITAMINUTE! If he's not got a mind control device then that means this was his own free will! If this was his own free will-IT TOTALLY MEANS THIS WAS ANOTHER REVENGE STORY!" Fred jumped back in shock of his own revelations, "Did Everwraith kill your parents?! Steal your money?! Give you food poisoning?!"

Honey Lemon leaned down, "Tadashi-What happened?"

Tadashi looked up at them as Wasabi carefully used his lasers to destroy the restraints on him. With a sigh he began an explanation that had been long since overdue.


	22. Refusal

Tadashi buried his face in his hands as he told them how he survived the fire...Walking away as his little brother called frantically for him. With only the mission to stop this man, who was obviously insane.

"Everwraith had been following us both for years-I-I just wanted to keep my brother safe from him." Tadashi bit his lip as he finished the story, "I never wanted to do that to Hiro or Aunt Cass or any of you guys."

Tadashi took in a breath and looked up sadly at his friends. Who wore blank expressions as they stared at him, causing him to feel rather uncomfortable as they did.

Honey Lemon was the first to make a move after that, in which she pulled Tadashi into a hug, "Why didn't you tell us?" she said with a sad look in her eyes, "W-We would've helped you!"

Tadashi sighed, "I've tried to get help...Before...But...He promised if I were to try to get anyone at all involved to try and stop him, he'd be more than willing to kill anyone that I told...I went to the police after that...He keeps his promises very firm. Every officer who was informed died not too long after."

The team's eyes widened as large as possible, uncertain on how to take in this information, but Tadashi continued, "He's a very skilled hacker, too-His data was completely wiped from the criminal database." he frowned at them, Honey Lemon refusing to let go of her hug. Rather, Fred and Wasabi joined in this, "We're gonna stop him." they all promised Tadashi. Breaking the group hug after a few minutes. Smiling at their friend.

Tadashi was a bit shocked at how their reactions were to him. He'd honestly expected to be pelted with a million questions at once, or for them to be understandably angry at him like Hiro was. Yet they were surprisingly much calmer about it, something he hadn't expected.

"But...Who is the man in the mask?" Wasabi asked, raising an eye. Tadashi told about the man whose face he'd know anywhere, but never once revealed a name to them.

Deciding it was now or never, Tadashi moved to answer. Only for Fred to hold a hand over his friend's mouth, "Dude! I wanna save the big reveal for when we stop this guy!" he said excitedly.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi shot Fred a look that usually he'd only expect out of Gogo. Fred smiled a bit sheepishly at that, "Come on, dude-Let's go take care of him!"

Tadashi chuckled a bit at Fred's actions, "Then why don't you go stand watch out in the hallway while I tell Wasabi and Honey Lemon?" he suggested to the comic fanatic. Who happily agreed to this, and walked outside into the hallway. Waiting for them with the most determined look of his life.

Tadashi faced the two remaining, "Now...Everwraith's identity...It's kind of a long story, too...But I'll just cut to the chase and tell you who he is.."

* * *

Everwraith watched as Hiro broke down entirely in front of him, bursting into tears. Being surprisingly patient, he watched with almost curiosity as the tears shed from from the boy until he couldn't cry anymore. Simply trembling from the spot in which he lie.

Looking back at the door he frowned hard, attempting to re-plan himself, just in case he needed to buy time.

Hiro straightened himself up, glaring angrily at the man behind him as he soon faced again the project. Gripping a tool lightly as he stared at it.

And he stared at it, remembering the family he had left. Remembering Cass and Tadashi.

He bit his lip, slamming it down hard against the table, "I'm done." he hissed angrily, "I'm not going to build it anymore."

Everwraith took a step over, "Hiro, if you don't recall. Tadashi-"

"Tadashi wouldn't want me to build this. I know he wouldn't. I won't let you kill him, and I'm not going to build it."

Everwraith paused a moment. Staring at the prodigy that glared back at him, showing full rebellion against the man holding him captive.

Then he began to laugh.

And laugh harder.

Finally he gripped his mask as he continued to laugh at Hiro's statement.

Hiro attempted to use what he believed to be an opportunity and made a move to get to the door, but quickly a hand gripped his wrist.

Everwraith, still laughing, pulled Hiro back to him. Shoving him into the table where the tools were. Hiro suppressed a scream as he was positive that one of the tools dug its way into his hand.

Everwraith pulled Hiro back from his painful spot, moving the hand from his mask and onto the young teen's neck firmly, "You seem to forget, Hiro-You are to work for me always. I have Tadashi captive in that room still, his gloves are broken, and he's currently restrained."

His grip went firmer on Hiro, causing the boy to gasp and attempt at removing Everwraith's firm grip from his small neck. Forbidding the boy to make an argument against him, "It doesn't seem to click in that big brain of yours-You can't win this one." His grip tightened against Hiro's neck as he struggled, "You should learn to accept this fate. The sooner you do-The better off everyone will be."

Suddenly he released Hiro from his grip, this caused him to fall onto the ground. Gasping loudly for the breath he'd recently lost and feeling dizzy now.

Everwraith didn't give him space, didn't move from the spot he was in.

Hiro resisted every urge within him to panic. He needed to do this for Cass and Tadashi, "No." he gasped loudly. Unable to make many more words than that. But it was enough, and Everwraith seemed rather angry.

Hiro felt himself being yanked up from his spot, feet off the ground as the two glared at one another, the expression only visible on Hiro's face. Yet the teen felt fear for his life welling up from within him.


	23. Tomeo

The dread he felt was certainly not for nothing. As he found himself in a real, honest to goodness fight against Everwraith as he continued to refuse to build on any more of this sickening thing.

For a few minutes, using the martial arts that Tadashi had thankfully taught him, Hiro was doing quite well against the man. and for but a moment, despite he had gained a few injuries, it seemed as though Hiro was going to win against Everwraith.

But with just one movement, Everwraith kicked him across the room. Showing the young genius that he'd actually been holding back the entire fight. Although Hiro did not the entire time.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Hiro closed his eyes tightly yet gently together the moment he hit the ground, evening out his breathing pace. He hoped that Everwraith would fall for the idea that he had passed out from the most recent attack.

Finally, luck seemed to be on his side as the villain at long last left the room.

Now was his chance to work on a device of his own.

Hoping with everything he had Everwraith didn't leave to harm his older brother, Hiro moved to get up- But pain shot through his entire body again. Causing him to fall on the ground once more.

Biting his lip, the teen glanced about the room. As though he believed that Everwraith would be able to sense his attempts to move from his current spot in the room and come back once more.

When the door did not reopen, Hiro forced himself up once again. Pain shot through himself once again and he suppressed both a scream and the urge to collapse a second time. Making his painful way across the room and back to the table. His hand gripped the tools, and he stared for only a moment at what was already done before getting to work on a weapon of his own.

 _I'm going to stop you, Everwraith_. He thought angrily as he began to build on.

* * *

He'd left the room while Hiro was down in order to clear this place out of the groups that had filled it so quickly. Groups that only had an interest in stopping him.

He needed more time to finish, and he promised himself that, as long as San Fransokyo was pushed to its absolute furthest, any casualties would be worth it. Anything he'd done would be worth it.

"Everwraith." a voice said from nearby him, and he turned to face the source of the voice. A young girl, obviously Callaghan's daughter, Abigail. Clad in silver armor and holding a katana in her hands, staring rather shocked at him.

Everwraith paused a moment as he stood in front of Abigail, she apparently had gotten separated from the Fujita earlier due to their greater speed. She was the presence that made him uncertain of his plans earlier.

Looking at her now, it seemed that he had nothing to fear. He probably didn't even need to install his rose. She stared back with wide eyes, which quickly turned hateful.

"Everwraith." She hissed at him, "What did you do to my dad?"

He contemplated his answer for a moment. In truth, he'd done nothing to her father once he'd gotten to the hospital. He himself needed to find where Robert Callaghan had gone to finish him off.

But this girl didn't need to know that, and he determined that telling her anything was useless. So he opted to remain silent.

Abigail pulled out her katana.

 _So you're under the assumption that you'll be the hero in this?_ Everwraith thought, laughing internally.

He moved quickly as Abigail tried to attack him. Her blade uselessly hitting the air instead.

In another motion, Everwraith was behind her. Holding something against her, "If you'd prefer to avoid internal damage, I'd highly suggest for you remain still, _Silver Samurai_." He said her vigilante name in such a way that you would tell the punch line of a joke in. How he learned it, she didn't know. Or maybe it was just a lucky guess.

Either way that it was, Abigail froze at the pressure against herself, feeling quite uncertain as how to take the threat. Was he really going to harm her? How bad would it be? Yet she also felt angered that he viewed her as a joke to be told. Even angrier that he refused to tell her where her father was being kept.

So, with a quick motion from Abigail, for once Everwraith was the one being tripped up unexpectedly. Her eyes shot to Everwraith's hand. A small device was in it. Proving to her that his threat was very real.

He was about to use it on her, but Abigail didn't stop her fight quite so soon as she grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull it away from him.

Forbidding himself to lose the battle, he ignored the thorns digging into his arm further from the pressure. Kicking Abigail directly in the stomach and sending her a foot away.

He aimed it at her again, but the woman acted quickly and pulled her katana close to her once more. Slamming the flat end of her sword against his arm, and unintentionally pressing the button at the tip of the rose.

He didn't even bother to pretend to not be in pain. It would've been impossible to anyway, as the fluids entered his body. They were followed followed by electricity entering him causing the villain to shake as he collapsed on the ground. It would be a lie to say this process wasn't enough to make him want to die just so that the pains would cease.

He was going to run out of time.

Abigail was stunned at how much damage 'she' did to him. But tried her best not to look it. Folding her arms as she watched him, yet wondering at the same time how such a light attack could cause so much pain.

But in one moment, pain entered the girl's body as well. Everwraith had somehow found the strength in himself for now to shoot her with his weapon.

Of course, it could only be used once. But he felt that she'd earned this. After all, unless he could treat himself properly within the hour, Abigail Callaghan was going to be the end of Everwraith.

This girl would be the true end of Tomeo Hamada.


	24. Darkness

Hiro finished his work and and smiled at the things that he'd made.

Even wider at the thought that he'd finished them before Everwraith even got back!

Picking up one of them, he lightly held his breath. It was a controlled explosive, one of two that he intended to use to get through his door. With the second to get into wherever Tadashi may be. Although he knew there was a risk to it-Any amount of noise it made would alert the villain, so he'd be on a timer once he got out of there. Not to mention they were completely untested, and could cause much larger explosions than intended.

Gathering everything together, Hiro placed the first explosive against the wall and quickly moved out of the way so as to let it go off.

Fear struck through his mind once more as he wondered if Everwraith knew what he was doing the entire time. That he was just waiting just outside of the door, and he looked down to the weapons he'd made for both himself and Tadashi. Shaking off the paranoia that he was feeling about the situation. Allowing himself to grin confidently that he'd be absolutely fine, even though he was still mentally praying that they'd be enough to successfully combat him.

The explosion sounded, the loud noise echoing throughout the underground, and Hiro took his chance-Absolutely sprinting from where he was in order to go save his older brother.

But then two arms wrapped themselves tightly around him from behind, pinning his arms to either side and lifting the boy off the ground, causing Hiro to let out a surprised yelp.

He'd been caught! Caught! This wasn't good at all!

"Found you, little cutie~!" a voice hummed sweetly to him.

Even worse than that-The Fujita were still around!

He attempted to squirm in Kaede's grip, which she only seemed to tighten around him, "Hang on-We're getting you outta here just as soon as we kill Everwraith!"

That made him pause for just a split second-They were going to KILL Everwraith? Wasn't that the guy who HIRED them to kidnap him in the first place?

His heart began pounding faster, as though to remind him to get away from her. Were these women really that cold that they killed their employers after they were paid for whatever it was they were hired to do?

He continued to struggle, despite the promises from the pink Fujita that he'd be safe.

Not even noticing that this only managed to make him drop the second explosive somewhere along the way. Or the fact that it had activated and was counting down by itself.

* * *

Tadashi heard the explosion, his eyes widening at the thought of his little brother being in the midst of that. The other three were equally stunned by that, but Tadashi moved the quickest out of all of them to the source of the noise.

But was stopped at a figure standing in front of where it was.

He was slouching this time, staring at the broken door, and if one were to guess they'd say he'd looked either annoyed or depressed by it. Deep enough in thought that he didn't seem to notice that there were four people standing close by him now.

"Everwraith." Tadashi hissed a bit, managing to catch his attention.

His gaze looked up at Tadashi's ice cold glare, "Is that any way to look at your own father?" there was a slight strain in his voice that made Honey Lemon wince. Although by the other's lack of reaction to it, she knew that she was the only one to notice it. Biting her lip, she chose to remain silent still.

Fred jumped back in surprise at the news, while Tadashi glared still, "Father? Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

"Of course-"

"No-You don't." he bitterly interrupted the man before he could continue, "I never had a father."

Everwraith let out a laugh, but chose not to speak on those words as he began to walk away, the effects in his body almost overwhelming now, "Believe whatever you want then. Even if the truth is in front of you plain as day."

Fred jumped next to Tadashi, resisting all urges to compare this situation to one in a movie or a comic book right now. Tadashi looked over at his friend and nodded. Grinning from within the suit, he shot a flamethrower directed straight at Everwraith's armor.

Everwraith felt the growing heat, stiffening as he did. Armor functions were shutting down now and he knew it. Before he was even able to catch onto his weakening legs, he was soon he was thrown to the ground by Tadashi.

The team wasted no time at all in this, Honey Lemon using two chem balls to hold Tomeo's hands in place, just in case he had something on him. Wasabi menacingly held a plasma blade to his stomach, daring him to attempt and get up. As though he could anyway.

Fred gripped onto the kitsune back with surprising delicacy on his kaiju claws. Revealing his face to the world.

It didn't matter-The world was starting to look fuzzy anyway.

"It's over, Tomeo." Tadashi said as he looked at a face that was similar to his own, but with noted age in it.

"It really is." he chuckled a bit in return, allowing his head to rest against the floor. Which felt like ice under him. He thought it funny, since he could swear that there were scorch marks where he was right now. Noting the faces of all four of them, looking at him with both anger and confusion. Feeling the entire place shake with what must have been either another explosive-Or maybe it was an earthquake..But by the force that was felt, the source was most certainly close by and threw all of them to the side.

Then finally, he allowed the darkness to overtake him.


	25. Reunited

The explosion was enough to cause Kaede to fall over, Hiro taking full advantage of the opportunity as he quickly squirmed out of her arms.

This was it-He'd just needed to find his brother and get out of here now.

"Hiro!" Kaede's voice was filled with concern for him, "Wait-No!"

He didn't listen to her and ducked as fast as he could out of her field of view before she had time to recover herself.

Catching his breath, he looked about. He didn't really know where he was in there right now-But he could figure it out. He had to.

Moving about the place, the fourteen year old checked through various doors to see if there was another way through. Most doors would lead to other various hallways, making it have a feel of a maze to someone who didn't know their way around.

To Hiro, he was in a maze. Making notes of each place that he'd gone through. Sometimes needing to turn back when he came across rooms that seemed too familiar to him.

He finally paused when an injured figure was standing before him.

Clad in silver armor, Abigail Callaghan was trying to get out of there.

"Abigail!" Hiro called as he hurried to her side, "What happened?"

"Hiro?" she said, gasping but with a smile, "At least you're okay."

Hiro helped her to stand, finding that she was using him for support. Obviously due to the injury on her own person, "Come on, Abigail. We've gotta find Tadashi and get outta here."

"A-And my dad." she weakly added to the statement, "If he's in here."

Hiro frowned, Robert was gone, too? Before he could say a word to Abigail, she let out a small laugh, "You know, I really should've guessed that it-That you guys were the superhero team that's been running around San Fransokyo."

Not saying anything to that, Hiro continued to go throughout the hallways, checking about.

Until the temperature rose with every step he took.

Glancing about, Hiro noticed that there was a fire spreading-Fast. Swallowing up any fear he had he continued to check throughout the hallways, hoping to find an exit where he could let Abigail out at, and then keep looking for Tadashi. Potentially Robert Callaghan, too. As he knew that there might not be any hope at all of their survival this time.

The panic was easily eating away at him-Until he saw the figures of his brother and three of his friends standing not too far away from him. He was too excited to care about how he may have sounded at the moment, screaming out for his brother, "Tadashi!"

* * *

The four friends quickly got themselves back up, eyes instantly darting throughout the place.

Finally their eyes rested on two things.

Number one-Fire. So much fire-Obviously from the explosion that had thrown them all back not too long before. They pondered if they'd be able to put it out, but that was quickly thrown out the window when they realized that it was spreading much too fast.

Number two-Tomeo. Lying limp on the floor, his body at a weird angle as his hands were forbidden to move from the place they were already at.

Honey Lemon was the first one to walk over to him, quickly checking his pulse, before her eyes widened with an audible gasp, "Y-you guys? I think that he's..."

She didn't need to complete her sentence. This fact caused an uneasy feeling to go throughout them. Everwraith-Tomeo Hamada was dead.

The flames grew a bit stronger, causing the rest of them to back up a bit, Tadashi pressing a button on the side of his helmet for protection against the heat, "We've gotta finish up and get outta here fast!" Wasabi instantly called to them, Tadashi and Honey Lemon looked back, "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay and find Hiro."

Funny looks were given to him at the mention of staying, but softened when he explained he was going to find his baby brother. Who was without a doubt still somewhere in the building. Tadashi pointed out to them before they could even try to come with him that his suit was the only one that was actually built for fire rescues, that none of them would really stand a chance against the flames.

Still, they argued.

Honey Lemon argued that she could make some chem balls to put out at least a few flames that got in their way.

Wasabi argued that his plasma blades could cut through the walls and fallen rubble.

"Tadashi, my suit is built to breathe fire. That totally means that it's fireproof!" Fred grinned proudly. Wasabi muttered something silently about it only being fire _resistant_. Not fire _proof._ But chose against loudly correcting the comic book fanatic for now.

Tadashi paused, looking at all of his friends, but could only smile lightly and thank them before they went off to find his brother.

A small thought was given of taking Tomeo with them, before it was completely shut out when a piece of rubble fell atop of his cadaver. It was too late to save his body at all.

In fact, all it did was increase their worry. It seemed that the faster they went, the faster the flames spread as well.

Their thoughts constantly returned to the little Hamada, they were mentally praying that he wasn't already within the grip of the fire. Or locked inside some other room where no one could hear him. Slowly choking on the smoke that would probably be pouring in there with him.

Their thoughts continued to be filled with worry, until at last a small voice was heard calling out to them.

"Tadashi!"

Turning, Tadashi saw his little brother with an obviously injured Abigail.

The four ran over to them, checking Hiro over for injuries as Wasabi picked up the woman. Who curled in on herself the moment he did.

Hiro batted his hand away from Tadashi, "Come on, big brother we don't have time for this!"

Nodding, Tadashi gripped his little brother's hand. Turning instantly in the direction of the stairs and running.

Hiro's eyes darted about the place as the group quickly made their way throughout the place. Feminine forms were seen rushing themselves to the exit.

Despite not really feeling completely comfortable, Hiro couldn't really help but count how many there were headed to the exit.

 _One...Two...Three...Four?_


	26. Scorches

Before he could react to the fourth person in the hallway, Tadashi was pulling Hiro up a set of stairs. Separate, obviously, from where the Fujita were going. And as much as he hated to admit it-He hoped silently that none of them died in there.

But they could definitely take care of themselves. He knew that for a fact. And instead focused on getting out of there in one piece with his older brother.

Tadashi paused a moment, though. As they seemed to have lost their friends in the meanwhile of dodging the debris. Looking left and right, the Hamada boys tried to guess or remember which way it would be that they'd need to go through.

But with the passing time, it was only a matter of waiting before the entire place came crashing down on the two boys.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Tadashi pulled off his helmet. Shoving it on his younger sibling's head to allow him the fresh air instead. Hiro's eyes widened at it though. Tadashi smiled, "Don't worry. We're getting out of this." he assured his baby brother. Who couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his big brother's actions, but shook his head, "Tadashi-"

Hiro never finished his words. As he suddenly shoved his older brother as hard as he could from where he was standing.

A relived smile crossed his face as he saw that Tadashi was moved at least ten feet from where they were before. Looking at him with confused eyes-That quickly turned terrified once he noted what his baby brother just saved him from.

Something scorching hot came upon his person. Shutting out all of the lights of the flames before Hiro felt exhaustion come over him. But yet-The heat stopped fairly quickly, to his surprise. A small smile came across his face, he knew he would forgive his older brother. One final thought came to his mind before he closed his eyes.

 _You're still the greatest hero in San Fransokyo, Tadashi._

* * *

He didn't even realize it when he'd lost track of their friends. They'd gone one way and he'd gone another-But those two always did have a better sense of direction than him. So he determined it that they accidentally went down two differing pathways. Now he and Hiro needed to find their own way out of there.

But as they continued on, seeing what was only becoming a series of dead ends-He was absolutely horrified at the thought of both of them dying in there.

And the smoke-There was only more of it seemingly. Blocking out a good portion of his view, but not entirely blinding him.

Of course, his brother hadn't been prepared in the slightest for a fire. And he could easily die of smoke inhalation if they didn't get out soon-

Tadashi had given Hiro his helmet. Just in case only one of them _could_ make it out of there-He wanted it to be his baby brother. He knew that Hiro was still mad at him for the betrayal, and he'd need to give his aunt the biggest explanation of his life later. Given she'd survive- _'Stop thinking that way, Tadashi! She's going to be absolutely fine! She's with Baymax right now-More than likely on her way to the hospital!'_

Hiro looked like he was ready to pull off the helmet again and return it to his big brother, shaking his head a bit, "Tadashi-"

But the next motion was so quick-He didn't even realize it until he'd been shoved at least ten feet away from where he was before. Hiro was very strong despite his size, it seemed.

Looking up at his brother, he felt confused and slightly hurt at the action.

But confusion turned to panic-

As within a second-Time seemed to slow. Hiro waved at his brother with a slightly relived grin on his face. Tadashi looked with horror-But he knew that he wouldn't be able to save Hiro as the younger just did for him.

Then the rubble landed on top of his little brother.

"Hiro!" the older of the two ran over to the rubble, attempting to move the pieces that were atop his baby brother, "Please-Please say something! Anything! Or if you can't-Just-Please don't-"

Starting to move the rubble from their place. Tadashi felt arms tugging at his own, attempting to get him to move. But he tried to fight against him.

Finally fed up with all his fighting against them, one of them wrapped their arms around Tadashi's underarms. Successfully pulling him back from his spot as they landed on the ground.

Gasping, Tadashi took in that he was in fact looking at the Fujita. Or-At least Kaede and Natsuki. He guessed that it must be Hotaru that was holding him back at the moment.

Kaede looked at him sadly, Natsuki's eyes were kept at a neutral place as something that shimmered in the light of the flames was placed into her pocket.

Rolling her eyes, the green Fujita attempted to speak some sense into Tadashi, "Listen, Sunfire." she had addressed him using his superhero name. Yet purposeful or not that had somehow hurt inside-Seeing as the fact that he wasn't even able to get to his baby brother on time, "Your brother's got no chance at all in there. He'd want you to come out of here alive though."

Kaede nodded, looking ready to cry. Having the softest spot for the little guy than any of the three Fujita in there. But she didn't speak at all.

"I'm not leaving without him." he growled angrily in return. Trying and failing to get out of the grip that Hotaru still had him in at the time.

They looked at one another, giving a small nod among themselves, they quickly nodded at one another. They made a promise to Abigail, and they were women of their words.

Soon, they knocked out the older Hamada.

Kaede blew a kiss in the direction of the rubble, mouthing her goodbye to the little Hamada she'd grown so quickly fond of. Soon helping the other two get Tadashi up off the floor. They promised that he'd get out of there alive-And that's exactly what they intended to make certain of.


	27. Game

Tadashi woke up with a horrible headache. But that wasn't either important or surprising to him, seeing as his last memories were of the Fujita knocking him out. Moreso of the fact that his baby brother-

Shooting into a sitting position, Honey Lemon and Wasabi attempted to comfort the older Hamada-And block out what would've been a horrible sight.

The flames of the warehouse had died down by now, and it seemed that it had fallen in on itself from the fire.

 _With Hiro inside._

That was a hard thought for Tadashi to swallow. Now he truly knew what he'd put his baby brother through for such a long time. He knew the grief that he had felt.

But it was too late for an apology that he'd never be able to give-Unable to give but to a marble stone with his name on it.

Looking up at his friends, Honey Lemon and Wasabi had obviously been crying. Fred was shaking from the shock of it all, and for once was at a loss for words.

Tadashi closed his eyes as tightly as he could, thoughts only being able to register of all the things that Hiro would now never be able to do. Things that Hiro would never be able to do because of _his stupid older brother_.

"I-It's not your fault." Honey Lemon made an attempt to comfort, as though sensing his thoughts. But it wouldn't really work. Sure, he could try not to say that it was his fault, he could _try_ to blame Everwraith on this one...

...But he knew that he'd never be able to blame anyone but himself.

Seeing as Hiro died trying to save _him_.

Tadashi continued to remember his little brother, feeling the remorse for his actions. Actually now _regretting_ not helping his father the first day that he'd come to him asking for help. As if he had, Hiro would still be alive. He'd still be there..

Finally, Fred helped Tadashi into a standing position. Helping him to make his way from the fire, seeing as he would not be able to make it on his own anymore. Tadashi was more than grateful for that. He knew that unless someone was there to help him, he'd have spent the entire night just staring at the remains.

But in truth, it would've probably been better for the superheroes to stay where they were, if only for a few more minutes. Seconds, really-For as soon as they were gone, someone walked into the remains of the building. Walking slowly over to to a cornered place.

"You certainly played your cards right, Hamada." they'd said with a bit of a smirk, slowly moving the rubble from the place where they were, "It appears that your noble actions would always pay off for you in the end."

Finally, as they'd moved the last stone, they'd revealed that there was a small boy that was curled up in the corner of the building. Unconscious, but alive nonetheless.

"Of course.." he leaned down to Hiro's level, speaking to the boy despite that he wouldn't hear him, "You know that despite all of this, I will be the victor in this game-This game that you've placed yourself in that perhaps you don't even realize. But although I could easily leave you here to die-I suppose that your actions to save your brother warrants you a second chance to try, at the very least of it."

Wrapping their arms under the small body, the man picked Hiro up. Of course, in his current predicament he was still unconscious. Still, he continued to think aloud, "Of course, though. There's still a bit of a cheat in this game, and as you should know in any game a cheater must be expelled from game."

He kicked over another piece, revealing a broken kabuki mask lying useless on the ground. There was tech connected onto it that was destroyed. Surrounding it were hundreds of small black bots. Should anyone move more, there would be hundreds, thousands, an absolutely uncountable number of them. With a shrug he stomped onto it, smashing the thing into at least ten different pieces, and kept moving. Speaking to the unresponsive boy as though he were able to talk back in his state, "Don't worry. I promise not to expel him from game just yet. But since he did help you, after all. I think that I should be allowed an extra player."

He looked at the walkway he'd been taking Hiro down, grinning from ear to ear, "And I know exactly who it's going to be." He thought to the mission he'd assigned to the Fujitas in the fire. Sure, it took a bit of bribery, a bit of planning, and a bit of sabotage. But before any of that had gone down he'd been able to manipulate and add onto Tomeo Hamada's tech to do one _very_ unique and special thing for him.

All he had to do was use the piece that he had the Fujita grab in the confusion, and he'd be able to bring back the Everwraith.

"You know, it wasn't easy to rig his tech to constantly scan his brainwaves." he muttered a bit, "I really wish that someone were there that could've seen it. But-Oh, well."

Suddenly he stopped in front of a large, lavish building. Slowly, he placed Hiro down in front of it. Patting the helmet that was still on his head, "You should know the rules by now-If you can stop me, I'll leave. But should you fail to, San Fransokyo is history." He straightened up, "And by the by, I've a team of my own now. And all of them would simply _love_ to see you again."

With that note, the man pressed the doorbell nearby them. Walking away from where Hiro was at.

Moments later, Heathcliff opened the door.


	28. Worries

Heathcliff looked down, seeing the unconscious Hiro laying in front of him. He rose an eye in a bit of confusion, as not ten minutes ago the rest of the superhero team had come in with the news that he was supposedly dead.

This led him to more than one concern, of course.

Picking Hiro up, he took the small Hamada child to the hospital wing in the mansion. It wasn't a well-known fact though. Or a known fact at all, really. So whoever brought him here didn't bring him with the intent of helping.

No, whoever brought him to Fred's mansion rather than a hospital was making a point.

They were making a point that they knew about not only Hiro Hamada's true identity, but rather the identity of all of the Big Hero 6.

And that was enough to frighten even Heathcliff.

Hiro was handed over to one of the doctors once he was in there. The doctor knew what to do, and carefully pulled off the helmet that was still on his head first, then went to work on examining him for injuries. He had a few, although not as bad as Abigail's-Who already was in there and being treated not long before he'd come in.

This allowed Heathcliff to go inform the rest of the team of Hiro's state, and hopefully allow him to carefully explain the dangerous situation that they were still in.

In front of Fred's bedroom door were Wasabi and Gogo, the latter of the two currently being informed of what was going on. Her usually stern expression softened as he told her that Hiro never came back out.

This is when Heathcliff stepped in.

* * *

Gogo had walked into Fred's room the moment that she'd heard they were back. More than likely wishing to see them with Hiro sitting on the couch to answer a few questions to his friends, while the rest had either caught Everwraith or something. Then she'd find out Sunfire's true identity. Of course, she was prepared for anything.

Or, so she thought..

When she got in, of all the things she prepared herself to see. Tadashi Hamada, who was believed to be deceased, was sitting in the middle of the three.

Instantly she turned to Wasabi, who was the only one that seemed to notice her entrance into the room. The look on her face was telling him to explain what happened-Now.

With a nod, he led her back out of the room. Closing the door behind them, and looked to Gogo.

She had a slightly angry look on her face, and he couldn't blame her for that, but even so he needed to be careful as he explained this. He began at the moment that they'd found the older Hamada. Telling her the story about how Tadashi survived the fire, then faked his own death in order to make an attempt to stp Everwraith, and protect his baby brother.

Revealing to her the true identity of the villain to be none other than their supposedly 'dead' father. Tomeo Hamada.

Explaining the explosion that they'd felt throughout the entire building. About finding Hiro with Abigail-The Silver Samurai.

The fact that somehow in all of that mess, they'd gotten separated from the brothers. Not even realizing it until they were outside of the building. Staring back at it in horror, about to run back in themselves to save their friends until the Fujita came out.

With only one Hamada.

About how the building collapsed in on itself not long after they had brought Tadashi out. He also told about how none of the three would give them any information about what had happened before they left faster than they could chase. But the expression on the pink Fujita's face gave them all of the information that they required.

Hiro was gone.

Gogo wasn't usually an expressive person, but at the last bit of it, when she'd heard that her youngest friend was now dead. Her expression softened at it. All of that work that they'd done, all their efforts to bring him home safely-All of that.

Now Hiro was dead.

It only took a moment for her to look up at him, he was surprised to see the shocked expression on her face, one that was never worn so openly before.

"I beg your pardon." Heathcliff's voice came and broke the silence that was between them. They both glanced over at the butler, who cleared his throat, "I have some news on the condition of young Hiro Hamada."

Both of their heads turned to face the butler, Gogo had somewhat of a scowl on her face, the expression on it was a warning that she was in no mood for any games.

But Heathcliff was a very serious person, his voice always calm even in the worst of situations, "He has been found. Alive and with but a few injuries not long ago."

Gogo gripped the crutches she was still being forced to use and gave the man a harder scowl than before, had that been possible. Yes, Heathcliff would never do such a thing to them when they were in mourning like this, but that news seemed to incredible to believe right now. Especially since Wasabi noted to her that the building collapsed in on itself before anyone could come to his rescue.

Wasabi looked like he didn't believe him, either. No one had left that building after the Fujita. And no one had before them.

Knowing what they were going through, and understanding the meaning behind their looks, he asked for the two to follow him into the hospital wing. If they needed proof that Hiro was still alive, and that he wasn't pulling a cruel prank on them, then that's precisely what he'd give them.

After that, he'd voice to them about his concerns for their safety.


	29. End

After Gogo and Wasabi had been gone for awhile, Honey Lemon had grown a bit worried for them. She knew that Wasabi had left the room to tell her the horrible news, since they'd all known that Tadashi would not be able to hear what had happened a second time. But really, they'd been gone for nearly two hours!

She looked over at Fred, who was completely silent as Tadashi seemed to have run out of tears now. But still had the saddened look on his face.

Knowing that he wouldn't be alone in the situation, she decided to see how they were doing right now. Opening the door as silently as she could, she stepped out into the large hallways.

...But, Wasabi barreled into her the moment that she did. Letting out a confused cry, Honey Lemon collapsed to the ground, looking up at her friend with genuine confusion.

Wasabi helped her up and gave the shortest apology that he'd ever given before in his life, darting into the room where Tadashi was. It was strange, seeing Wasabi like this. Usually it'd be Gogo's job-But then again, her leg was broken, so...It certainly felt like an awkward trade went on right now.

Wasabi looked over at the other two in the room, Honey Lemon right behind him with a look of confusion on her face.

Instead of anything else, Wasabi just looked Tadashi dead in the eye, "There's something you need to see."

They looked between one another, Tadashi sighing as he stood up. Then followed his friend to wherever he was going to take him. Honestly, had he not known him. He might've told him no-Because in all honesty, after seeing- _watching- **letting**_ his little brother die-for _himself_ of all people, he wasn't up for looking at anything. Not even if it was meant to cheer him up.

Honey Lemon followed behind shortly after, looking at Wasabi with a bit of confusion. A couple of hours ago, he'd been crying as hard as the rest of them. But now-No evidence of that remained on him. He seemed actually quite happy-Although no one else noticed it yet. It was confusing, as when they believed Tadashi had died, it took all of them-Including Wasabi-A full week just to be able to function again properly. Even so, the pain of the loss still stung them all.

Come to think of it, why would his good mood continue over, even as he was walking in the direction of the hospital wing? She glanced over to a random room-Noting that Baymax was standing there. Signaling to the rest of the team that there was where Cass was currently being treated. Of course, confusion could only last but a few moments. After all, Baymax was programmed to take patients to the nearest hospital if he couldn't take proper care of the patient himself. And Fred's mansion was closer than any hospital..

Shaking her head, she noticed that Wasabi had stopped in front of a room that Heathcliff had been waiting in front of. He gently motioned for Tadashi to come in first, and requested that he be silent for the one inside. To which he agreed, and walked in.

...She could've sworn that faintly, she heard him breaking that promise with an audible cry.

Fred walked in second, biting his lip in anticipation for whatever was in there. He'd heard whatever noise it was too, it seemed. And could tell that there was definite happiness in it.

A moment later, Heathcliff looked over at her. It was her turn, and as she stepped in-Her eyes expanded larger than ever before. She was in absolute shock at what was before her. The Hamadas-They really had a knack for coming back from the dead, because...

...Hiro Hamada was laying there, on the bed. He didn't seem _too_ injured, physically. Emotionally, more than likely yes.

She looked over to see that Tadashi had fallen next to his brother, gripping his hand lightly. As the boy had begun to stir from his sleep.

* * *

The first thing that he really felt upon opening his eyes was confusion, without a doubt. Shouldn't he be dead right now? Unless this is what Heaven looked like.

Glancing about, the next thing he realized was, no, this wasn't Heaven. It was definitely a hospital room he was in. He certainly didn't go to Heaven if he was here. A joking thought that this meant he went to the other place crossed his mind before he realized that someone was holding his hand.

Glancing over, he noticed that Tadashi was staring at him with worry, and before he could open his mouth, Hiro surprised everyone there by throwing his arms around his big brother.

Hiro was still mad at his brother, if you asked him he wouldn't lie about that. But when all reality was considered-He was just... _So_ glad that his brother was okay. That he was alive here next to him. That he himself was alive. Hiro found himself muttering apologies for his behavior earlier into his older brother's shirt, while Tadashi sat there for about half a minute-Absolutely stunned by the sudden outburst of emotion in a way his younger brother had never been known to show.

"Hiro!" Tadashi confusedly stopped his younger brother before he could do anything else. Pulling him from himself, he looked at the small boy, holding him at arm's length, "If anything, I'm the one that's sorry. You've done nothing wrong! I ran out on you just leaving you to believe that I was dead, and apparently by faking my own death I put you into that situation-"

"But-"

"No buts, I'm the one to blame here. Please, Hiro. I'm so-So sorry." he frowned, finally getting those words out of his mouth. Ones he'd been so afraid that he'd never get the chance to say to him ever.

Hiro pulled through and gave his brother another hug, silently forgiving his brother.

Wasabi and Gogo were further from the rest, watching as Honey Lemon couldn't resist and took a photo of the two.

They remembered what Heathcliff had said before, about the fact that someone had obviously brought Hiro to Fred's front door. How he'd seen something similar play out like this before. That instead of it being an act of kindness from another vigilante-That it was rather, a challenge from another villain. A challenge, and they were showing what he could so easily take away, what he could attack of theirs in an instant if they weren't careful with their next movements. And without a doubt in his mind, kill, anyone on or close to the team before they could even be given a chance to take on their second identities.

It was a frightening thought indeed, and they'd need to tell the others as soon as they could.

But they certainly weren't going to break the mood just yet, no.

Despite the importance of what knowledge they possessed, they knew that now would be the most absolute worst of times to tell either of them about the concerns that were dropped so suddenly upon them. They both needed and deserved time to be happy. And although things were certain to get worse-Perhaps, at the very least for now, they could get just a bit better.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's Ulixesemotion here! Now let me just start with a few words here-**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!**

 **You guys are absolutely AWESOME!**

 **Thank you so much everyone for reading this and also for sticking through with it until the absolute end of the story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!**

 **Next-Uh...There might potentially be a sequel on the way, if anyone wants to read one. It'll feature the new guy, who I'm going to admit to you all is an OC of mine. No origins in any of the comics. But I guess I'll leave the choice to you guys!**

 **Now, with all that said and done, there's just one more thing-**

 **Last hug!**


End file.
